


Impeccable timing

by D_writes



Series: Supercorp that were supposed to be one shots but who am I kidding [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jess is the captain of this ship, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, accidental motorboating, minor established sanvers, overprotective!Kara, pregnant!Lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_writes/pseuds/D_writes
Summary: Tumblr prompt:Prompt! Pregnancy au where Lena carries the baby, overprotective Kara and their relationship is still secret. It would be great if Lena is already showing her bump





	1. Secrets.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user clarrkegrrifin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user+clarrkegrrifin).



> So I had a bit of a hard time imagining a realistic scenario where the Supercorp relationship is still secret and they decide to have a baby together, so I did a little workaround which means this is now a two chapters fic instead of a one shoot oops! When will I learn to write actual one shots?
> 
> You can send prompts here: 
> 
> [ thatsgaydanvers.tumblr.com ](http://thatsgaydanvers.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Proofreading by JHeda <3

Kara Danvers has ironically impeccable timing.  

Lena is absolutely convinced about it, especially when she drops by her office after the CEO’s just had a bad episode of morning sickness. Or when she appears in her life, out of goddamn nowhere, two months after the she's received the news that the IVF has,  _finally,_ been successful. Finally, because it was her third attempt, and she was ready to file an application for adoption. Finally, because it had been years in the making, since the painful awareness she wasn’t going to find anyone who could stand her name, her schedule _and_ her bad temper - so she had decided _to hell with a partner!_ She’s made it this far on her own, she’ll take this next step alone too.

Then fucking Kara Danvers appeared, with her sunny smile and that terrible habit of touching her glasses like they were always on the verge of falling off that stupidly cute nose. She dropped into her office and her life unannounced, and God knows how much Lena loathes things not going according to plan

It had taken all of one week for Lena to give her full, unrestricted access to her office (so what if she was the only thing that could light up her day), ten days for Jess to start giving her funny looks (that woman has a sixth sense or something, Lena swears) and just over two weeks for Kara to goofily ask her out for dinner, twisting her fingers and stuttering every other word.

She had refused three times. Who’s so damn stubborn? Who on Earth doesn’t get a hint? Lena did not want, _no_ , absolutely _refused_ , to start dating someone when she was eight weeks pregnant, and still dealing with the aftermath of her murderous brother trying to have her assassinated. 

Yet here she is.

The fourth time, the reporter’s carrying a bag of take-out and is solemnly announcing that if she’s not going to the food, the food’s coming to her, because apparentlyLena works too much and doesn’t eat enough and Kara’s not taking a no for an answer. 

That’s when Lena gives in, and soon enough she’s moaning into a mouthful of Chinese food and promising Kara she’ll make it up to her - _begging her_ to let Lena take her out for dinner, in fact. 

And now Lena can’t even wrap her head around the fact that she’s four months into the pregnancy and dating a woman, so she’s almost grateful she doesn’t have a family she needs to explain that to. Moreover, the bump is starting to show and that’s going to be a hell of a conversation to have with Kara. Just _grand._

\- - - 

“Hey,” Kara peeks into her office, waiting for Lena to gesture she can come in. The CEO finds that endearing, if a little puzzling. Kara doesn’t seem to get the hang of the fact that Jess has already announced her and she can just walk in.

“Hey” Lena smiles, because as much as she’s terrified about Kara finding out about the baby and consequently running for her life, there’s nothing that makes her feel better than her favourite reporter carrying muffins and coffees.

Her face twists a little when she feels another retch, and Kara looks worried for a second. 

“I bring the gift of coffee!” Kara beams, and Lena chuckles because “Yeah, I can see that."

“Also,” Kara leans in to place a soft, goofy peck on Lena’s lips “I dropped by to ask if you want to join us for game night!” 

Lena’s eyebrows shoot up: “Game night?” She gives her a loopsided smile; however, there is a certain discomfort in her eyes, as sweat pearls form on her brow.

_Oh boy I’m going to throw up again._

“Yeah,” Kara spins on her heels, nervously, turning her back to her, and Lena takes a couple of deep breaths. “We have this tradition, my friends and my sister come to my place and we play board games!” Kara turns, excited, and claps her hands, “What do you think?"

Lena quickly pulls herself together and tries to give Kara a proper smile, “That sounds lovely!” She manages to say, if a bit stiffly.

“You… don’t seem very excited,” a small pout forms on the reporter’s lips and Lena almost panics.

“No no no no,” she blurts out, standing up from her desk to hold Kara’s hands. “It’s really sweet of you, and I would absolutely _love_ to meet your friends and your sister.” 

Thank God the sickness is gone and - _nope, it’s back._ Kara watches Lena run for the toilet with a faint “Sorry, babe."

Kara knows she really shouldn’t, but Lena is acting a little weird today and as much as she trusts her, she wonder if she’s not worried about something she’s not telling her. What if she’s sick? So it’s only out of well-intentioned concern that Kara pricks her ears and yep, that’s the sound of someone throwing up. She’s ready to give Lena a piece of her mind, because surely she can take one or two days off to look after herself, when she hears something else. 

A heartbeat. Or, to be precise, two.

First she think someone is the restroom with Lena, but then she realises the second heartbeat is fainter, and much faster. 

_Could this be…?_

She scan the room with her x-ray vision. She knows what she’s looking for, so when she scans the drawers she finds it straight away. A pregnancy test result. And yep, it’s positive.The heading on the document is from a top tier fertility clinic and Kara almost chokes on her breath.

And she knows this is oh so incredibly complicated now and there are a million things she could be thinking but there’s only one on her mind: _baby!!_

When Lena comes back, Kara is standing ten feet from the desk, hands behind her back, looking suspiciously casual.

“What are you doing over there?” Lena asks, amused.

“Nothing” Kara replies, trying to sound like she hasn’t just discovered the woman she’s dating is  _pregnant_. She earns a weird look, but Lena is getting used to her… peculiarities. 

“Thanks for the coffee” she says, and is about to take a sip when Kara yanks the cup from her hand and stutters: “A-actually, you know what? I forgot to ask for skimmed milk. This is full fat. You do not want full fat."

Lena frowns, because she most definitely doesn’t care about how fat the _dash_ of milk in her white americano is. Kara frowns too, because _doesn't Lena know pregnant women aren't supposed to drink coffee?_

“Why don’t you sit?” Kara proposes, “Sitting is good."

Lena doesn’t really have the energy to challenge that, and happily lets Kara roll the chair to her and push it back to her desk once she’s sat. And before she knows it, Kara is working her thumbs on her shoulders and it feels so _good_ she forgets to ask why she’s acting so weird.

“Oh my God” she slurs, and drops her head back. Kara leans down to place a soft kiss on her forehead, and the crease on it instantly disappears. 

“So, when’s this game night?” Lena asks after her shoulders have been thoroughly massaged.

“Tomorrow!” Kara gushed “So, you’re coming, yes?"

“Yes, Kara,” Lena says, patiently, “I’m coming."

\- - - 

Lena is not sure how Kara manages to leave a glass of water on her desk before leaving, nor why she’s texting her five minutes later asking if she’s sleeping enough.

She wonders if she’s staring to look tired. She blames the fact that she gave up on wearing lipstick at work, but luckily her morning sickness is getting less frequent as the pregnancy progresses so she’s hoping to start again soon.

“You have a meeting at Barren&Lloyds in twenty minutes” Jess lets her know, “Should I call a taxi?"

“No need, it’s only a ten minutes walk” she replies, and goes through her papers to find the documents for the meeting. 

A whole fifteen seconds later, Supergirl lands on her balcony, fists on her hips. Lena drops her shoulders because National city’s superhero means _problems_ and she has a meeting to attend.

“Supergirl,” she greets her with a tight lipped smile.

“Miss Luthor.” Supergirl paces the office “How are you?"

Lena raises an eyebrow, hearing a tone in Supergirl's voice that she can't quite place, “I’m… well, thank you. To what do I owe your visit today?” 

“Nothing,” Supergirl shrugs, and drags a foot on the carpet, “I just thought I’d drop by. Was flying in the area. Up to much?"

Lena squints, suspicious “I’m off to a meeting in five minutes.” She says, dryly.

“Are you getting a taxi?” 

“No, actually, I’m walking” _Why is Supergirl asking all these questions?_

“You’re walking, hm?” She repeats, rocking back an forth on her heels “Even though you could be the target of another attack. Like it’s no issue. At all.” 

Her tone is a bit condescending, and Lena really doesn’t need that before an important meeting.

“Well as I said, we can’t live in fear,” she argues, and quickly checks all her documents and in her bag before moving towards the door, “and it’s just ten minutes away."

Supergirl bolts in front of her, “But you have the responsibility” she says, starting strong but losing conviction as she looks for a good argument “to stay alive. For… L-Corp. And your employees.” _and your baby, goddammit, Lena!_

Lena just shakes her head, almost irritated, and sidesteps Supergirl to reach the elevator.

“Do you at least have a snack with you?” She insists as she watches the CEO disappear behind the sliding doors.

When she reaches the ground floor and walks out of L-Corp, Lena is greeted by the superhero standing cross armed at the bottom of the stairs. As she walks past her, Supergirl just strolls at her side, in silence.

“Are you trying to shadow me?” The CEO grumbles, and Supergirl shrugs. It’s not like she can get rid of her. Lena sighs, and feels all eyes are on her. Who walks around with Supergirl at her side on a Tuesday morning?

“Don’t you have someone to save? A fire to extinguish? Some ships to launch?"

“Nope,” Supergirl purses her lips, defiantly, “nothing."

Lena rolls her eyes and that’s when her ankle betrays her. Her foot twists and she stumbles to the side and- She’s held by two strong arms and suddenly she is _very_ close to a certain superhero’s face and hasn’t she seen those blue eyes somewhere else?

“You should have taken a taxi,” Supergirl mutters, pointedly.

Lena frees herself from the awkward embrace, and smoothes her coat down.

“I can survive a ten minutes walk” Lena objects “plus, we’re here.” she points at the building in front of them. “Now, unless you're a shareholder of either company, you can leave."

Kara huffs, and watches the CEO walk inside.

\- - -

When Lena leaves the building again, she’s swooped up by the same arms that stopped her fall earlier - she’d know, she’s felt them.

“Supergirl, what the actual f-"

“Language!” the hero cuts her off, _Babies can hear even in the belly, everybody knows that, Lena!_ Kara thinks.

“You are such a nerd,” the CEO mutters as they land on the balcony, “why did you do that?"

“I wasn’t busy, and you’re still wearing heels. Ever considered flats?” The glare Lena gives her sends a chill down her spine. “Ok, no flats!” she concedes, hands raised defensively.

“What’s this?” Lena points at her desk, that’s now covered in snacks. Nuts, wasabi peas, chips, apples, and a selection of herbal teas.

“Don’t know,” Supergirl shrugs.

“My brother thinks he’s funny. This stuff is probably poisoned, Jess” she calls "can you- "

“Ok, ok, it was me” Supergirl admits “You look like you could use a snack or two."

Lena bring a hand to her forehead, and wonders if this is part of some weird alien courtship ritual.

\- - - 

Kara’s spent the afternoon with an ear tuned to the city and the other on Lena’s office. Needless to say, the article she’s writing is a mess. Winn calls and she cuts him off because she’s too worried Lena will accidentally drink half glass of bourbon or eat some sushi and o _h my God the baby is not even mine and I’m so overprotective, is this how Alex feels all the time?_

“Alex, hey” she greets as soon as her sister picks up the phone.

“Kara! Is everything ok?” Alex sounds worried and Kara finally starts to grasp how her sister’s life is impacted by hers. She hears a muttered _I swear to god this better be important this is the third time this week._

“Mh… was that Maggie?” Kara asks, feeling a little guilty.

“Uum, yeah, we were… just chatting” Alex answers, and Kara thinks she’s a little breathless “training!” she corrects.

_Yeah, sure, for the eating out olympics,_ Maggie snarls, and Kara is now definitely embarrassed.

“I’m so sorry, Alex!” She blurts out, “Why didn't you tell me I was… interrupting? You don't have to pick up the phone every single time!”

“Well, what if you're in danger? I can't risk that."

“Alex…” Kara takes a deep breath “how do you cope with it?”

“With what, my girlfriend being a little shit?” She sighs as Maggie nibbles on her ear, her neck, her nipples - and Kara’s pretty sure the sound she’s just heard is a moan.

“No, with being constantly worried? How do you… care so much and still function?”

Alex frowns.

“Well I just… I make sure I do everything I can to protect you. And this little goblin here too.” Kara hears a smack, and a teasing  _uh, yes, Agent Danvers, do it again,_ “but I had to work on the fact I can't always be there, or I would probably fuck you up big time.”

“Mh,” Kara doesn't sound convinced, but how can she explain to Alex she’s worried about her girlfriend’s baby who is not even born yet? She doesn't even know they're dating!

“Kara, what is this about?”

“N-nothing, I was just thinking…”

“You were thinking, mh?” Alex replies, and starts to sound a bit distracted “Listen, Kara, I know it may sound weird coming from me but you can’t control everything. Sometimes mmhhh” there’s a pause, and Kara shuts her eyes “sometimes you just need to let go. Trust the universssssss”

“Right”

“Gotta go, sis. Glad you’reokbye"

And she’s gone.

\- - -

“I would kill for some pickles” Lena mutters, and considers sending Jess to the corner shop. She taps her fingers on the desk, cursing these weird cravings she’s most definitely not used to.

Ten minutes later, Jess knocks.

“Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers is here,” Jess announces “again.” A smile and a question are both evident on her face, and Lena rolls her eyes benevolently.

“Let her in.”

The speed at which Kara bolts int the office leaves Jess speechless, but she’s stopped questioning it when her visits became regular. 

“Good afternoon, Kara,” Lena greets her, leaning into the backrest of her chair. “What can I do for you?”

“Y-you? Nothing!” Kara says, hurriedly, moving her hands nervously, “You don't need to do anything.  I just thought maybe you’re feeling a little peckish, and I coincidentally have some _pickles_ with me, so I thought I’d share." 

Lena’s pupils widen a little, and Kara almost takes a step back at the hunger in her eyes. It only lasts a split second, before the CEO regains composure and squints at her.

“Pickles, mh?” She mutters, wetting her lips, “How did you know?”

“W-what? I don't know _anything_ ” Kara scoffs “I’ve literally never known anything ever.”

And the reporter is _so_ cute and flustered, and the pickles are so _... there_ , and maybe it’s the hormones talking but Lena is really hungry for both. She stands up and takes a few steps towards Kara. And it hits Lena harder than usual that she still hasn't touched her, she still hasn't ripped that pastel cardigan to pieces, still hasn’t fucked the innocence out of this little ball of sunshine.

So she decides _to hell with pickles and patience_. She pulls the glasses off Kara’s face, and kisses her, and Kara moans into it. Lena runs her fingers down her neck, and on her cardigan, and pops two buttons open at once. And Kara frowns, because this is good,  _oh so good,_ but there’s something, something she should be aware of, something she’s forgetting. 

Lena’s hands drag on to Kara’s chest, and suddenly she stops.

“What…” she mumbles, feeling an unfamiliar texture under her fingers. She looks down, and sees the blue fabric peeking out of pastel pink cotton. 

Kara snaps out of it, but it’s too late.

“Lena… I…”

“You’re _her_?” Lena looks up, and it finally clicks. Those eyes. Her smile. Her scent. She remembers it, from when Supergirl held her in her arms earlier. Kara can't move. She feels cornered, exposed, she feels guilty for keeping her identity from Lena, she feels stupid for not being able to stop before she could find out. She panics.

“You're _pregnant_!” she shouts, and quickly brings her hands to cover her mouth. Lena’s lips part, Kara shuts her eyes. G _reat job, Supergirl!_

“H-how…” Lena whispers.

“I heard his heartbeat. Or hers.” Kara mumbles.

“You can do that?” Lena lets out, amazed. Kara nods. 

They stand in front of each other, in silence, weighting each other’s secret.

“Can I… can I touch it?” Kara asks, finally, a hand hovering over Lena’s stomach.

“Well, I touched yours,” Lena jokes, and opens her blazer to reveal the small bump that’s starting to show. Kara’s eyes widen in awe, and doesn't dare touch it quite yet, so Lena takes her hand and guides it under her blouse. There’s someone in there, someone she hasn’t met yet, another little light in National City’s sky. Another life to protect, and another piece of Lena she’ll come to know.

“Kara, are you crying?”

“What?” Kara winces, and realises her eyes are wet and shiny “N-no, I’m not. Ok, maybe.” She admits, and wipes them with her free hand. 

“I understand if this is too much,” Lena shrugs, “it’s a huge commitment, and you don't have to-“ her words die in her throat when she sees the pure outrage in Kara’s eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere!” she blurts out “I mean, I'm not asking you for joint custody or anything, but I’m not going to run away from this. Who’s… who’s doing this with you? Does your mother know? Jess?”

Lena shakes her head, and Kara searches for another name, but she's painfully aware there’s no one else in Lena’s life. 

“Well, I’m here now” she states, determined, and drops a jar on the desk, “And you're going to eat these pickles."


	2. Shhhhh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night ^_^

Kara’s been… adorable. She dropped by in the morning to leave a care package with dried fruit, apple juice, ginger biscuit, an anti-fatigue gel for her legs and a pot of coconut oil “for the… you know.” She had said, pointing at her chest. 

“For my…?"

“For the stretchmarks. And the…” she rolled both her index fingers over her own chest, and Lena burst out laughing. 

“For my _nipples_?”

Kara blushed, and nodded violently. “I read they can crack when you breastfeed, and you need to keep them m-moisturised. It’s quite painful, apparently."

“Well I'm glad you're worried about them,” Lena teased, and added “maybe you could look after them more often.”

She watched the reporter almost faint and stutter for a solid two minutes. 

Adorable.

Then, she’s texted throughout the day with a million question.

_Are you drinking enough water?_  

_Are you seriously not considering wearing flats?_

_Let me know if you’re hungry, I’ll get you food. Like, in a heartbeat._

_Is it true pregnant women’s noses are more sensitive?_

Lena’s never felt so looked after.

When it’s almost time to leave the office and head to Kara’s place, Supergirl appears out of nowhere and sits on one of her chairs.

“Supergirl” Lena tries to stay serious, but a smile is tugging her lips “Fancy seeing you in here.”

“Well, you know, was just flying by…” she says, casually.

Lena closes her laptop and looks at her. Supergirl. This is the woman she’s dating. Her eyes move from her hair to her jaw, down her shoulders and arms, then to the hands fidgeting nervously with a pen. Expectantly. 

Yes, this is definitely the woman she's dating.

“Shall we go, then?” Lena stands up, and Kara follows immediately.

“Can I… can I fly you there?” she asks “Please?”

Lena bites her lips, and wraps her arms around her waist.

“I’m actually pretty scared of flying,” she admits, “why don't you come with me, in a very human regular grounded car?”

Kara's a little disappointed, but accepts, nodding seriously. And Lena finds it so cute, she has to kiss that little pout, and revel for a second in Kara’s warm hug. She’s never felt so safe, and wonders if she’s not starting to rely on this superhero-reporter a little too much.

“Let’s go then.”

\- - - 

Kara opens the door of her flat and finds it full. Alex is putting some beers in the fridge, Maggie, still wearing her leather jacket, looks like she just came in with a bunch of take out boxes. Winn and James are arguing about what game they should play first.

Lena follows her inside and takes a deep breath, This is way more casually dressed people she’s used to have around at one time. She knows how to deal with suits and dressed up ladies, but this looks entirely unfamiliar. And Kara must notice because she quickly squeezes her hand before greeting the room with a “Hey guys! We’re here!”

Alex’s flips her head, confused for a moment, because she forgot Kara was bringing a new friend in. She turns to Maggie, trying to find out if she's ok with it, because obviously she forgot to warn her girlfriend too. But Maggie is the first to sprint towards them, eager to greet whoever Alex’s little sister is bringing over. She shakes Lena’s hand, vigorously, with an enthusiastic ”Pleasure to meet you!"

Kara looks at the strong handshake with a pinch of terror - _damn Maggie, so tiny and so strong!_  She thinks - but Lena smiles, politely, and reciprocates with a “Nice to meet you too…?” 

“Maggie” she adds “and you are?”

“Lena. I’m a friend of Kara.”

“Then you're our friend too” she comments, and guides her to the sofa to join the boys. Kara’s nostrils flare when Maggie pulls Lena, worried that she may stumble. 

“Don't I get a hug or something?” Kara protests, and she’s quickly engulfed in Alex’s arms.

“There” Alex says, sweetly, and places a kiss on her head.

They watch Winn instinctively rub his palms on his thighs before shaking Lena’s hand - a habit he doesn't seem to be able to lose, and it makes Alex smile every time - while James is more deliberate, careful. Almost diffident.

“Lena Luthor,” he points out, with a measured smile.

“Have we met?” she asks, frowning.

“No” he confirms “we haven’t.” 

He releases her hand, and sits back on the sofa, leaving her a little puzzled. Maggie notices, and joins them again after grabbing a few beers from the fridge. She really wants everybody to get along tonight: it's her second game night and she’s really trying to bond with Alex’s friends. She puts the bottles on the coffee table, and offers one to Lena, when she hears a “No no no no _no!_ ” 

Kara sprints between them, and pulls the bottle from Maggie’s hand. Lena smiles awkwardly, and pointedly looks at the reporter .

“I’m… very thirsty. Sorry.” She explains, taking a big gulp under Maggie’s amused gaze.

“I’ll have some water, if that’s ok?” Lena says to the detective, who’s happy to comply.   

“Kara” Lena whispers in the reporter’s ear, “relax. I’m the one who’s nervous, you need to keep it together.”

Kara looks at her, genuinely surprised.

“You’re nervous?” She murmurs “but… you’re never nervous."

“I am when I’m meeting my girlfriend’s family…” she admits, keeping her voice low.

Kara looks at her like she’s not Lena Luthor, CEO, but a bunch of puppies covered in glitter.

“What?” Lena asks, almost worried. Kara’s eyes dart to her belly for a second, and back to her eyes, and somehow it’s too much to wrap her head around the fact that she has a _girlfirend,_ and her girlfriend will have a _baby,_ and that’s a lot for someone who thought she could never have a family of her own.

Kara shakes her head, because _whoa there, calm down with the fantasy, girl_ , she scolds herself, _you’ve only been dating for a couple of months._

“You are my _girlfriend!_ ” Kara explains, excitedly.

“Yes, but they _don’t know,_ ” Lena grins, mocking her tone “act cool."

“Right, of course,” Kara is suddenly serious, and Lena wonders how she managed to keep her secret identity from her for so long. Kara might be the worst liar she’s ever met.

“Are you two done arguing?” Alex calls Winn and James out while bringing the take out boxes to the table. 

“I hope you like curry, Lena” Maggie mentions, offering her a plate - a nicety she’s reserved for her, the CEO notices, as everybody else is eating out of a box.

Kara pulls out her phone and quickly googles “Is spicy food ok for pregnant women?"

She finds a couple of articles that warn it may aggravate heartburn and Lena just rolls her eyes, taking a mouthful of saag paneer and defiantly scrunching her face at the reporter, who looks slightly offended.

They opt to start with Monopoly, leaving charades for later, when they’re not eating. Unfortunately for everybody else, Lena’s natural inclination for business and sheer luck quickly put her ahead of everybody else. Soon enough, every time she rolls the dice a choir of “Damn Lena!” “For fucks sake!” “Newcomer my ass!” fill the room, until Kara can’t take it anymore, and almost shouts “Can we not swear around the baby?"

Lena freezes, but Alex unwittingly saves her when she comments: “Come on Kara, you're not a baby anymore.” 

They all laugh, but Lena feels Maggie inquisitive stare on her for a moment.

\- - -

James seems to have gotten over his initial diffidence towards Lena, and Winn was delighted to find out she’s as much of a nerd as he is. Kara would almost be jealous if Lena didn’t give her a reassuring look here and there.

The first round of charades has seen Maggie and Alex destroy the competition, with Lena and Kara being a decent second and Winn and James struggling to get past the third card.

So it's only natural that Maggie, the only person Kara’s ever met who’s as competitive as Alex, is trying really hard to guess this apparently really tough movie title.

And Alex is almost shouting “The Lady in Black” as she points angrily towards Lena, who is _wearing black, Maggie!_ but Maggie blurts out a series of random words like “The CEO” “Green eyes” “Snowhite” and _that doesn't even make sense,_ Alex expression seem to say, when Maggie tries for “Juno!”

Time is up, and Alex opens her arms, muttering: “what in the name of God…”  

Lena stiffens and Maggie brings both hands to her mouth as Kara looks at her like she’s just killed a litter of kittens.

“Kara?” Winn calls “Kara, come on, it’s your turn!”

She begrudgingly stands up, and picks the first card. A smile flashes on her face before she just points at Alex and Maggie, and Lena starts: “Carol” “D.E.B.S.” “But I’m a cheerleader,” Kara smiles more, because they're watched all those movie together in the past weeks. She points to herself and then to Lena and the CEO’s face lights up: “Imagine me and you!” 

“Yes!” She squeaks, picking the next card.

“Alex,” Maggie whispers, “that’s lesbian activity.”

Alex scoffs, and drinks, and scoffs again, because  _her little sister? Doing what they do? Hell no._

“They're lesbianing together.” Maggie insists with a conspiring tone.

And Alex looks again. The way they cheer, the speed at which they guess each other’s thought process. How they look at each other - fondness with a hint of pride. It could be. Or not, come on! Her sister would hug anyone like that if the had broken the record for “most movies guessed in 3 minutes”. Surely she's just being friendly.

Winn and James start their round already feeling defeated.

\- - - 

The boys are the first to leave. Winn genuinely looks like he's had a great time and seems truly excited at the idea of Lena being a regular at their game night, while James, turns out, is a bit of a sore loser.

Alex is seeing them downstairs because apparently she forgot something in James’ car, and Maggie takes the chance to approach Kara and Lena. Kara and Lena who are sitting on opposite sides of the sofa, Lena clearly puzzled at Kara demanding to give her a foot massage.

“So” Maggie plops on the armchair, and looks at them until they both give her their attention, “how long have you guys been dating?”

“W-what?” Kara stutters so obviously that Lena doesn’t even bother to come up with a credible lie.

“Two months” Lena admits, earning a stern look from Kara. “Kara, love, you're the worst liar in the world.” And Kara would cross her arms if she weren’t so determined to give her the best damn foot _and_ calves massage she’s ever received, so she settles for a pout.

“And when’s the baby due?” She asks again, with a smug smile. Kara’s jaw drops, and Lena looks positively panicked. “Come on, guys. I’m a detective.” Maggie scoffs.

“We haven't told anyone,” Kara whispers.

“Look, I know it's none of my business but… isn't this a bit early? I mean, I know lesbians are quick but-“

“I was pregnant when I met Kara” Lena finally finds the lucidity to speak “she didn't know. We haven’t… discussed this properly.”

She can see a flash of disappointment in Kara’s face, quickly hidden by a determined nod.

“Well…” Maggie takes a deep breath, “now you need to tell Alex.”

“What? Why?” Kara protests.

“I can’t keep secrets from her!” Maggie opens her arms “She can read right through me.”

“You will not-” Kara almost threatens her, but Lena gently touches her forearm and gives her a reassuring smile.

“It’s ok, Kara” she says “I know I asked you to keep things low profile at the beginning but… if you say you’re not scared of this, if you’ll give this a go anyway, we can tell people.”

And Lena’s never seen Kara’s face light up so much and so quickly, and wonders just how fast and how hard this woman has fallen for her. Kara jumps forward and showers Lena with little kisses on her lips, her cheeks, and neck and -

“Oh no.” Alex mutters, standing behind Maggie, staring at them.

“Mh, hey Alex,” Kara mutters, her lips covered in Lena’s lipstick that she's also smudged all over her girlfriend’s face.

“Goddamit Kara” Alex seethes as she places a fifty dollar bill on Maggie’s hand, while Lena resolves that ironically impeccable timing is a Danvers sisters’s thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few of you asked to make this a bit longer... I'm not a big babies' enthusiast but if drop a prompt or even some encouragement [in my inbox ](http://thatsgaydanvers.tumblr.com/) or in the comments I maybe (MAYBE) will write more of this in a series.


	3. See me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you're here for the fluff but this somehow turned into smut and I won't apologise for that :P

Kara needs to remember to thank Maggie for timely dragging Alex away. Thanks to her sister’s girlfriend, she only had to explain she and Lena have been secretly dating for a couple of months and not face the infinitely more complicated topic of Lena’s pregnancy. Although Kara knows there is no way they're going to be able to hide it for long.  

“We should send Maggie a fruit basket.” Lena comments, deadpan.

“You think? I’m more of a card sort of person…” Kara replies, completely seriously, which makes the CEO chuckle benevolently.

“I was joking, Kara” Lena stands up from the sofa to lazily throw her arms around the reporter and stop whatever mess of cute stuttering and blushing she’s turning into to.

“Y-you’re… mean!” Kara protests, weakly, as Lena’s smirk turns from smug to adoring. She places a soft kiss on her the reporter’s lips, and darts her tongue between them, once, before biting gently.

“Am I, now?” Lena’s voice is low and teasing, and Kara's hands instinctively reach for her waist, slipping under her blouse, feeling her skin. Her girlfriend could be reading iTunes terms and conditions and Kara would feel the same fluttering in her stomach, the same need to move her hands higher, the same heat between-

The reporter shifts away, and reaches for her glasses to put them back to the place the didn't move from. 

“Y-you shouldn't be standing” she comments, pulling Lena by the hand and guiding her back to the sofa. 

“Kara, I'm four months, not on a deathbed.” Lena tries to reason with her, but Kara seems absolutely determined. To be fair, Lena is starting to enjoy like being looked after, but right now she could use some…  exercise. 

“Can I get you anything? A glass of water maybe?” Kara looks anywhere but into Lena’s eyes, and looks slightly uncomfortable. 

“I'm fine” Lena squints her eyes, trying to read her girlfriend’s behaviour, which is starting to be suspicious “Sit here with me, and maybe I can repay you for that massage?” She raises an eyebrow that puts a huge pair of air quotes on the word _massage_ , but Kara stubbornly ignores it.

“I should be the one giving you a massage, I-I really don’t think…” Kara grabs a pillow and holds it against her chest, almost shielding herself, and Lena finally _understands_. Her face falls, and the disappointment must be so evident even clueless Kara picks up on it. “W-what is it? Have I said something wrong? Oh my God, are you feeling sick?"

“I’m not _sick_!” Lena snaps, and the sharpness in her tone surprises even herself.

Kara sits close to her, and holds her hand, worriedly. “Than what is it?”

“I don’t…” Lena takes a deep breath, and shuts her eyes for a second “I don't want to talk about it.” She stands up, and her voice cracks a little when she says. “I need the restroom."

\- - -

_“Of course Kara doesn't find me attractive anymore.”_ she thinks “ _I’m a hormonal mess 24/7, I need to pee every half hour and my belly is growing.”_ She sits up from the bowl and fixes her dress _“I eat pickles with ketchup in the middle of the afternoon”_  She washes her hands “ _she probably heard me throw up with that super-hearing of hers”_ She wipes what’s left of her lipstick away, angrily, and flushes the toilet “ _Well, f_ _uck you, Kara Danvers! I didn't need you to get pregnant, I don’t need you now.” S_ he gives the mirror a stern look, rehearsing the one she’ll give the reporter.

As soon as she steps out of the restroom, she finds Kara right outside the door, biting her lips.

“I’m so sorry” she blurts “I know what it is, and I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have touched you when you didn't want me too, it’s just… you're just…” Kara gestures vaguely before letting out a frustrated groan at her inability to string words together.

“ _I didn’t want you to?_ ” Lena makes sure she puts all her confusion in the tone, and a pinch on incredulity too. 

“I didn't mean to be disrespectful” Kara holds her hands up “It’s just really hard to hold myself back when you look like that all the time.” Lena plants a pair of shocked green eyes on her, and Kara hurries to explains “I mean, of course I can control myself, you don't have to worry, there is zero danger, I would never-"

“Kara,” Lena stops her before Kara turns herself in for sexual assault, and the reporter almost jumps back, somehow not expecting Lena would actually engage in the conversation. “You’re trying _not to_ touch me?”

“Not _that_ way.” Kara scoffs, trying to sound casual.

“ _Why_?” Lena says, frustratedly. It’s Kara’s turn to look surprised.

“W-well I don’t want to… _bother_ you” Kara explains, and Lena raises her eyebrows “You’re body is going through a lot of changes and I don’t want to impose my needs on you” Lena’s eyebrows climb up a bit further “I’m really sorry I upset you, I _promise_ it won't happen again.” At this point, if Lena’s facial muscles would allow it, her eyebrows would just jump over her hairline and float above her head.

She steps into Kara’s personal space, firmly grabs her hands and puts them on her hips. 

“Kara, I want you to” Lena’s plead sounds only a little desperate “Jesus, do you have any idea how long it’s been since I got laid?” Kara almost chokes, and shakes her head, speechless. “Five months!” Lena declares, dramatically. 

“Wow” Kara mutters, then clears her throat “That’s… a long time” she adds, trying to sounds confident.

And Lena frowns again. “What… How… how long has it been for you?”

“Oh” Kara shrugs, casually “…two.”

“Two months?” Lena checks “Well, it makes sense, right before we started dating, I mean who wouldn’t-“

“Two years.” Kara corrects her.

“Two ye- ok. Talk about self control.”

“It’s just… you know, I started a new job, then the Supergirl thing happened… I never really had time to date.” She fidgets with the hem of Lena’s blouse, remembering her failed attempts at dating Adam or James. Lena smiles, because _of course Kara Danvers wouldn't do casual_. 

“But now you are” Lena suggests. 

“Now I am” Kara nods. 

“I’m more than a delivery box for this baby, Kara, and this” Lena gestures at her own her body “needs to be fucked, thoroughly and _now_.”  

\- - - 

Kara would be lying if she said that Lena Luthor swearing didn’t do something to her. And maybe she wasn’t actually concerned about a four month foetus hearing the swearwords, as much not being able to conceal her arousal. Sure enough, Lena's noticed how her pupils dilated ever so slightly, and is now making sure to whisper all sort of filth into Kara’s ear. 

She doesn't even care Kara accidentally ripped her blouse the first time she said the word _pussy._ She looked so terrified, Lena had to shut her mouth with a kiss her lips and a _“rip my panties too”_ to reassure her. As sure enough, she did. Having a girlfriend with super-strength was paying off. 

“Oh Rao” Kara had let out once she was done ripping all there was to rip, her gaze dispelling any doubt from Lena’s mind. Kara definitely still finds her hot.

“Come here” Lena says, laying on her back on Kara’s bed, and then proceeds to pull the reporter's sweater over her head, together with the t-shirt underneath. “Take those off” she orders, hooking a fingers on the hem of Kara’s sweatpants “Take everything off.” 

And Kara is pretty sure Lena’s breasts have already started growing, or maybe they’ve always been so… full - either way, Kara can't stop staring at them. And Lena can't stop staring at Kara holding herself up above her, on those damn  _ripped arms._

Then Kara dives in, or at least she feels like she is, kissing Lena’s collarbones and carefully moving down. She’s read somewhere it could go one of two ways, nipples may get more sensitive or less sensitive during pregnancy and - oh, ok more sensitive apparently. A surprised moan tells her this is new information to Lena too. She places featherlike kisses on the areola, and Lena’s entire body shivers in pleasure. And when she sucks - when she sucks Lena almost _screams_.

“Don’t you _dare_ stop” Lena lets out, and holds Kara’s hand in place, encouraging her not to be too delicate with her boobs. And Kara shakes her head, violently, resulting in an accidental motorboating that she might just want to repeat soon because  _soft_. She doesn't realise her thigh is pressed against Lena’s core, so she’s almost surprised when she pushes up to kiss her lips and finds them open, Lena’s eyes rolling back in pleasure.

“God, _yes_ ” Lena cries out, so Kara pushes again, with more purpose, and nails are digging on her back and Lena’s whole body arches and Kara can only look at her in awe, because she can't believe she’s _doing_ this, she’s the one giving Lena all this pleasure.

“Lena” she whispers “look at me.” 

Lena makes an inhuman effort to keep eye contact, as Kara shakily moves her dishevelled hair from her face to look at her, to take her in, to match her breath to Lena’s erratic one.

“You're so beautiful” Kara mumbles against her lips “so perfect.” 

And the blind pleasure in Lena's eyes turns to gratefulness and astonishment for a second, before two fingers push inside her and her head flips back, her neck white and exposed for Kara to kiss. Another scream is out of her mouth before she can stop it. But Kara’s free hand is behind her nape, holding her head up, bringing her back.

“Look at me” she repeats “I want… I want to see you… I want to...”

Lena smirks. “You want to see me cum?” she suggests, and Kara all but growls, pushing their foreheads together. 

“ _Yes_."

Her pace suddenly picks up and Lena tries, she tries so so hard to look at her, but her eyes shut close and her mouth falls open and Kara’s name fills the rooms as she comes undone. 

“Kara” she repeats, softly, when she catches her breath again. Her hands reach for her face, brushing on her cheeks. “Kara.”

“Are you… are you ok?” Kara has to ask, because every muscle in Lena’s body is shaking and she seems to have lost the ability to say any word that’s not her name.

“Kara Kara Kara” she repeats, and pulls her into a kiss “I’m fine, I'm good,” she breaths out, smiling “I'm great."

“You sure have a way with words” Kara grins into the kiss.

“You were’s complaining when I said-“

“I remember what you said _very well_ ” Kara cuts her off, remembering all the filth that was whispered in her ear not long ago “you do, in fact, have a way with words. No sarcasm this time."

Lena nods, satisfied. Kara lays at her side, and watches her profile, running a finger over her nose.

“I thought you didn't find me attractive anymore” Lena says, looking at the ceiling, and her voice is so small Kara can feel all her fragility in it “now that you know I’m pregnant.”

Kara’s digit moves down to Lena's mouth, bouncing gently over the curve of her lips, and then to her chin.

“Well, I hope I proved you wrong” she says, as her finger runs over Lena's neck and down to the soft spot between her clavicles. Lena stops her, and bring her hand to her lips, kissing her knuckles. She nods, and finally turns to look at Kara.

“I’m going to need a couple of minutes” Lena almost apologises, still recovering “but I’m going to break that dry spell of yours _tonight_.”

Kara’s eyes widen, and she stutters a “Y-you don't have to, Lena, I-I-”

She can't really finish the sentence, because there’s a hand between her legs and she can't really deny she’s soaking wet.

“Then who’s going to take care of this?” Lena says, innocently, showing Kara her damp fingers. The reporter groans, burying her face in the pillow, and Lena can't wait for her breaths to become even again so she can make Kara blush for a damn good reason.


	4. Stay with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the fluff. Just disgusting, stomach turning, unadulterated Supercorp fluff.
> 
> No beta, sorry, just wanted to post this today.

Lena wakes up to an empty bed. The pale moonlight filtering from the curtains tells her it’s still very early. She checks on her phone to find it’s not even 3am. She pricks her ears to understand if Kara is in the flat, but the night is perfectly silent around her. 

Sleep came easy. Kara held her gently and watched her fall asleep. Lena remembers her eyes on her, and a comfort she wasn't expecting. The last thing she felt was being surprise that her gaze wasn't unfamiliar, but rather helped her slip quietly into slumber.

“Where is she?” Lena mumbles, her eyes struggling to stay open.

She should be used to waking up alone in the middle of the night. It’s happened every night since Lex was arrested. But tonight was supposed to be different. Kara was supposed to be there.

Lena is not sure how many times she falls in and out of sleep before she hears a faint swoosh from the living room, then a door closing lightly, and finally the water running in the shower. There’s a thud, something falls, and Kara’s voice whispering “heck!” in the dead of night. 

And Lena knows she’s there, so she can fall asleep again.

\- - -

When Lena wakes up again, it’s morning. She feels a weight on her chest, and turns her head to find Kara sprawled diagonally in the middle of the bed, on her belly. One foot is dangling from the edge of the bed, one arm tightly wrapped around her, and Kara's face buried in her neck. 

“That’s better” Lena thinks, placing a peck on Kara’s forehead. The reporter doesn't react. “She must be exhausted.” Lena tries to free herself from Kara’s embrace, to no avail. “Ah, yes. Arms of steel.” She pushes her shoulder onto Kara’s chest, trying to lift her a little. Nothing. “Kara? Kara, love, I need to go to work. Wake up.” She whispers.

Kara mumbles something in her sleep, and nuzzles even further into her hair.

“Kara?” Lena insists, slightly louder “Babe, it’s getting late.”

Seeing that the reporter doesn’t move, Lena sighs, and checks her phone again. She could stay there, sure, but her bladder is constantly squeezed by this tiny miracle of life and she really can't put off going to the restroom anymore. She resolves to slide under Kara’s arm towards the end of the bed, and finally manages to free herself. She rummages through the pile of clean laundry to find a t-shirt and puts it on. When she comes back from the bathroom, Kara’s hasn't moved an inch. 

“Kara?” she tries again, and pokes her arm. She kisses her jaw, strokes her hair, shakes her gently by the shoulder. No reaction whatsoever. She pushes more forcefully. She shouts her name. She presses on her hips and flips her on her back. All she gets is a whine, and Kara starting to snore lightly. She kneels on the bed and holds both of her shoulders, vigorously pushing her up and down on the mattress. 

“Nope” she mutters. Kara’s phone lights up on the bedside table, and Lena whispers “Alex, thank God” before taking the call.

“Kara, you have to tell me everything or I swear to God I’m going to-“

“Agent Danvers” Lena cuts her off, and clears her throat.

“Uh-oh, Lena. Hi.” Alex stutters. There a pause, then she continues: “You slept over."

“Um yes, yes I did, in fact. Listen” she looks at her girlfriend unconscious body, and checks with a finger she’s still breathing “Kara is not… she’s not waking up. She’s fine, but… I can’t get her to move. Is this a thing that happens, sometimes?”

Alex frowns. “No, that… that sounds weird. Is she… hurt?”

“She’s definitely just sleeping.” Lena confirms, as Kara lets out a snort. 

“Can you facetime me?” Alex asks, worried. 

“Sure, one moment. Call you back.” Lena hangs up and quickly throws the bedsheets over Kara’s naked body, not before letting her gaze linger on her muscles for a second. When Alex picks up, Maggie is in the frame with her. 

“So… she’s just… there” Lena states, vaguely, and points the camera towards Kara.

“She's snoring, how cute is that!” Maggie comments, “I knew she was a snorer.” 

“Ok, _detective_ ” Lena drags the word, making sure Maggie remembers there are things she's not supposed to talk about “What do I do? She’s probably late for work.”

“I’ll call in for her” Alex sighs, rubbing a finger between her eyebrows “Whatever you did, it seems you knocked her out.”

Lena smirks off-camera, and says: “You bet."

“Ew, Lena, stop” Alex complains “Anyway, do you need to be at work? I can come over and check on her.”

Lena thinks about it, but decides otherwise. “No, I’ll stay, don't worry. I’ll let you know when she wakes up."

\- - -

Lena is making tea in the kitchen when she hears a loud noise and Kara shouting “Oh my God!” 

She sounds scared, so Lena runs back to the bedroom, only to find butt-naked Kara half buried in her clothes rack.

“Hey, sweetcheeks” Lena greets her, noticing Kara is perfectly awake and alive. Kara jumps back and covers herself with two dresses she’s holding. She gapes twice, unable to form sentences, as Lena walks towards her, amused.

“Alex called CatCo for you” she reassures her “you're off sick for the day. Relax."

“I-I… You…” Kara mutters “We…"

“Yep” Lena confirms, taking the dresses off Kara’s hands, and handing her a t-shirt “Now, I'm not encouraging to put this on, quite the opposite actually, but if it gives you back the ability to speak…”

Kara yanks the t-shirt from her hands and holds it against her chest.

“T-turn, please.”

Lena frowns, but obliges. “Kara, I’ve seen everything there is to see last night.”

“I know, I know…” Kara admits “it’s just… I panicked. You can turn now.”

Lena tries to hold her laughter back, but Kara’s bright red face is making it pretty hard.

“I made coffee” Lena says, trying to change the topic because she's not a monster, “didn’t drink it, don't worry. It’s for you.” She reassures Kara, who looks ready to scold her.

“Thank you” she mutters, grabbing her spectacles from the bedside table and putting them on. Lena promptly takes them away. 

“You don’t actually need these, right?” she checks.

“N-no, it's just… Kara Danvers wears glasses, you know. It’s a habit.” 

Lena looks at her. _Studies_ her. Kara Danvers, reporter, human persona. Supergirl, hero, alien guardian angel of National City. And she wonders who Kara was, before she became either of those people.

“But here’s more to you than Kara Danvers.” Lena states “Let me get to know her.”

\- - - 

Kara moans into her coffee, and Lena’s eyes smile above her cup of fennel tea. 

“Mmmh thank you for this, I really needed it.” Kara says, grateful.

“Does caffeine even affect you?” Lena asks.

“Not really. It’s more of a morning ritual.”

Lena makes a mental note and files it under _things to remember about Kara Danvers, girlfriend_.

“You were very tired this morning” Lena takes a sip, trying to sound as little teasing as possible, but Kara’s cheeks are changing colour nonetheless.

“Mh, yeah. I guess I was quite… spent.”

"Anything to do with you disappearing during the night?”

Kara almost chokes on her coffee. “You noticed, mh?”

“Any menace Supergirl needed to take care of?” 

“A-actually… no, I just went out for a flight” and to Lena’s puzzled look, she explains “The equivalent of going for a run, I guess.”

“You went for a ‘run’ in the middle of the night?” Lena chuckles, amused “Why?"

“No reason” Kara shrugs, but Lena doesn’t buy it. She plants a questioning look on her girlfriend, and doesn’t let go until Kara gives in. “Fine, I was… excited, ok? I did a couple of backflips, or twenty.” She spins her finger in the air, drawing a couple of circles, “And flew as high as possible so I could… you know what, that’s enough.” She hides her face behind her mug when Lena can't hold her laughter anymore.

“Come on, finish the story” Lena insists “You flew high enough to…?"

Kara mumbles something unintelligible, and Lena purses her lips before saying: “What?”

“To scream” Kara’s voice is so small Lena has to lean in to hear her words. But she does, and had to cover her mouth with a hand because her girlfriend has just broken the world record for cuteness. “You're a literal puppy,” she comments, leaving her mug on the table to stand behind Kara and wrap her arms around her waist, “running around and howling at the moon.” She rests her chin on Kara’s shoulder, who mutters an unconvincing “Stop.” She’s glad that from their position she doesn’t have too look at Lena in the eyes.

“And you? How are you feeling? I hope you weren’t too tired last night.” Kara asks, concerned.

“Well, it did help that you so kindly offered to ride my face.” 

“ _Lena!!!”_ Kara squeaks, outraged.

“If you can do it, you can say it, Kara” Lena teases.

“I was trying to be nice!”

“And you were very, very nice,” Lena purrs, “absolutely delicious.” Kara groans, and drops her head forwards, defeated. “I did wake up in the middle of the night to an empty bed, though” Lena continues “Let’s not do that again, shall we?” 

“Ok” Kara concedes “It’s not like I can't contain my excitement. I have _a lot_ of self control.”

“Sure” Lena nibbles lightly on her ear, and Kara almost drops her mug, “Self control, right there."

\- - -

“How do you feel about brunch?” Lena asks, browsing Kara’s clothes rack for something that could fit her.

“My second favourite word, after potstickers.” Kara says, looking like it's the only acceptable answers.

“Do you know any nice place around here? So we can eat and… you know, talk."

Kara bites her lips, because yeah, the need to talk. Last night misunderstanding is just one small thing that can go wrong among a million others, and she wants to make sure it doesn’t happen again.

“Sure! But… are you not going to work?” 

“In an unexpected plot twist, I also took the day off.” 

Kara mouths a  _wow,_ impressed.

“Do you have anything that’s not… pastel?” Lena asks, holding five identical cardigans in different hues.

“Ah! I have these outfits I got when I was under the effect of red kryptonite that may work for you.” She picks a black sleeveless top that could go with Lena’s skirt, the only garment Kara hasn’t destroyed last night. And her bra. It was too nice and she didn't have the heart to rip it apart. Lena accepts the top and takes off the t-shirt, pushing her arms through the straps of her bra. Kara forgets to breath.

“They were literally in your mouth last night.” Lena comments, pointing at her boobs.

“Y-you have to stop this!” Kara protests, crossing her arms, almost offended.

“Only when it stops being funny” she replies, and pokes Kara’s nose on her way out. 

\- - -

“Are you waiting for someone else?” The waiter asks when bringing four full plates of food.

“No, just us.” Lena replies, casually, while Kara's mouth starts to water. When the waiter leaves, giving them a loopsided smile, Kara digs a fork in her pancakes and Lena takes a mouthful of avocado.  _A kryptonian with a super-metabolism and a pregnant woman must be any cafe owner's dream,_ Lena thinks.

“So” it's Kara who starts the conversation while pouring maple syrup on her bacon “you wanted to talk.”

“Yes” Lena confirms, chewing on some spinach.

“Go on” Kara gives a beaming smile before stuffing her face with scrambled eggs and smoked salmon.

“Ok” Lena takes a deep breath, and takes a break from her meal “I guess first of all I wanted to thank you. For sticking around. This wasn't I decision I made thinking I would have someone to share it with… I literally dropped this on you.” Kara strokes the back of her hand, and tilts her head, giving her a tight-lipped smile with a full mouth. 

“But” Lena continues “I think we need to set some boundaries.” Kara looks confused, and Lena has a feeling the reporter doesn't really understand boundaries that well. “For example, you can’t constantly monitor me. I understand you're worried, but I need some… privacy.” Kara’s shoulders drop, and she pouts a little. “I am not a baby, Kara.”

“I know, I totally understand” Kara nods, if a little sad “I just got very excited and protective and… I’m sorry.”

Lena looks at her with the softest smile, and reaches for her hand again.

“Look, I never thought I’d say this but… it feels good. To have you looking after me. I never… no one’s ever cared so much for me. And it scares me a little.” There's a pause, then she corrects: “A lot, actually.”

“Why?” Kara just doesn't understand. What's scary about being protected, about not being alone?

“When I woke up, last night, and you weren't there, I realised two thing. The first is that you're Supergirl. The penny finally dropped. I mean, sometimes you need to leave and save the entire world. You can't always be there for me. And it scared me because the other thing I realised is how much I already need you.” 

Kara is not sure how to react. Part of her is happy to feel she’s an important part of Lena's life. Part is guilty for making the strongest, most independent woman she knows feel like she can't do it on her own.

“I just wanted to help” she whispers.

“And you are.” Lena reassures her “You have so much love in you, Kara, you love everybody with all your heart. And I'm… I’m not like that. I only love you, and this little thing I'm carrying - and I’m already overwhelmed.” Lena's voice cracks, and she lets out a sob that surprises both. “I’m sorry, it must be the hormones” Lena mutters as a tear rolls down her cheek. But when she looks up, Kara’s equally teary-eyed. Lena frowns, and mutters a “What?” at the sight of her girlfriend holding back the tears.

“You _love_ _me?”_ Kara lets out.

“Oh God, you're such a dummy” Lena laughs, and _wow_ the hormones must be in full swing because her mood just did a backflip, and she’s never felt this happy before. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So turn out this, of all my fics, is the most popular. Y'all suckers for plotless fluff and I love writing it.  
> Problem is, I have not planned this fic at all, it was supposed to be a one shot (ahah sure D.) so I'm writing one chapter at a time, and it may or may not make sense at the end of it. 
> 
> Leave your prompts for this fic in the comments for my inspiration pls! Can't promise I'll write all of them but can use some help :)
> 
> Keep that sweet validation coming ;)


	5. Sister's night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally comes clean with Alex, but it doesn't exactly go as planned.
> 
> Little angst, next chapter will be fluffier :) no beta this fic will be a giant mess anyway, if you spot a really bad mistake please let me know in the comments!

“Kara, it's been a week, you need to talk to Alex!” Maggie is whispering into the phone “I told you I can’t keep things from her! I will let something slip, and from there it’s only a matter of time before she tortures me.” The detective looks over her shoulder “Do you know if the DEO uses waterboarding? Asking for a friend." 

“Maggie, Alex doesn’t torture people! And why are you whispering? Is she even there with you?” Kara looks at the clock on her office wall, knowing Alex is supposed to be training at the DEO.

“No, I’m at work” Maggie admits “But you can never be too careful with those secret government agencies… have you ever seen your sister at work? She’s _lethal.”_

“Are you really scared of Alex?” Kara teases.

Maggie drops her shoulders, and sighs: “No, Little Danvers. But I hate keeping secrets from her, and this is a huge one. Please talk to her.” 

“I don’t know, I…”

“You're lucky she still sees you as her little sister, you know? Otherwise she would have caught you right away.” Maggie says, with a smirk “She has a terrible blind spot with you. But, Kara… this is a big thing. I'm sure she’d like to be there for you."

Kara takes a deep breath. She knows Maggie is right, Alex deserves to know. Kara was the first person Alex came out to, and they’ve always been each other confidant. 

“I know” she breathes out “You're right."

“Tonight.” Maggie almost demands.

“Tonight.” Kara promises with a sigh.

\- - - 

Alex shows up at 7:30 sharp. Kara wonders if she takes particular pleasure in knocking exactly at the time they agreed to meet. She imagines her sister being a couple of minutes early and pacing the hallway until the specific time she's supposed to be there. Kara shouts “Come in" from the kitchen, where she checking they have enough ice cream. Alex's always had a pair of keys, but since Kara walked in on her and Maggie naked on the sofa, and Lena is now in the picture, they’ve agreed knocking is a new habit they should all pick up.

“Pizza with a side of big sister” Alex announces, dropping four boxes on the table.

“Happy to see the five of you” Kara greets her, and gives her a hug.

“I missed this” Alex admits. Sister’s night has been postponed for a couple of weeks, between Maggie’s birthday and a couple of Supergirl-worthy emergencies.

“Yeah” Kara admits “me too.”

Alex plops on the sofa, taking a beer from her sister’s hand, and checks the Netflix menu. “What are you in the mood for?" she asks. Kara’s brain is blank. She can’t come up whit a movie or even an genre, her mind is looping from 'Alex doesn't know' to 'Alex needs to know' and back.

“Kara?” Alex puts the remote down “Is there something you need to tell me?”

“What?” Kara squeaks, snapping out of it.

“I know you well enough, sis” Alex sits cross-legged on the sofa, her back against the armrest to face Kara. “Something’s up.”

“Ok. Yes. There’s a thing.” Kara mumbles, shuffling on her seat. Alex looks expectantly, giving her an encouraging nod. Kara bites the inside of her cheek before blurting out: “Lena is pregnant."

Alex blinks, once. She takes a sip of beer. She stares. Kara looks away for a second, then back to her. Her sister hasn't moved, eyes still firmly planted on her.

“I should’ve told you to wear a condom, I knew it.” Alex whispers, and Kara rolls her eyes, chuckling. “I mean after all that time without sex… how did you expect you’d be able to pull out on time?”

“Alex, ew!” Kara protests “You're spending way too much time with Maggie!” 

“But seriously, how did you… is there something I don't know about Kryptonians?” Alex asks, only half joking now.

“She was pregnant before we started dating, Alex.” The reporter explains, patiently. 

“Mh” Is all Alex says.

“Mh what?” 

“And you… what are you going to do? When did you find out? Who… Who’s the father? Have you thought-“

“Alex, slow down” Kara’s already feeling a little overwhelmed, and maybe now she gets how Alex felt when she came out to her.

“Alright, alright. Start from the beginning, tell me the whole story.”

“There’s not much to say. She went for IVF a little over four months ago, it was successful, _then_ we started dating, she didn't tell me she was pre-“

“There, stop  _right there”_ Alex cuts her off “she didn't tell you. That seems like a pretty big deal to me.”

“She didn’t want to scare me off.” Kara shrugs, surprised that her sister’s so… aggressive.

“And then?”

“And then one day I heard the baby’s heartbeat. By the way, did you know their hearts beat much faster than adult ones? It’s like they're really excited because they're going to be tiny humans! And then I touched her belly and it was so- what?“ Kara notices Alex is suspiciously serious.

“So she wasn't even planning to tell you. You found out accidentally.” The agent states.

“Why are you being so weird about it?” Kara asks.

“Don’t you feel like you’ve been tricked? I don't know, I’d be pretty pissed off if I was lied to for two months by my girlfriend.” 

“She didn't lie! And we were just getting to now each other… You make it sound like she was planning to… use me or something” Kara is feeling an unexpected anger surging.

“Isn’t that was she’s doing though? She took a decision and now you have to deal with the consequences!”

“I’m the one who asked her out!”

“But you didn't know she was pregnant!”

“And what’s the big deal?”

“What’s the big deal?! Kara, do you have any idea how hard it is to look after a baby? How much your life will change? How many things you won't be able to do anymore? How responsible you’ll feel all the time?” Alex is shouting now, and tears are starting to form at the side of her eyes. And Kara sees through it. Kara _understands._

"Is that how you felt?” She asks, her voice back to a normal volume “When I came to Earth… I ruined it for you, didn't I?”

“That’s not what I meant” Alex scoffs, taken aback.

“That’s exactly what you meant, Alex” Kara insists “Well, I’m sorry you felt that way. But I love this baby, and I love Lena, and I will do everything I can to look after them.”

“I just think-“

“I don’t want to know what you think right now.” Kara cuts her off, coldly “I think you should go.”

“Kara…”

“I need time to think. Alone. Please go."

\- - -

Alex bursts into Maggie’s apartment and walks right into her arms.

“Babe, what happened?” The detective asks, worried. When her girlfriend called her she could barely make sense of what she was trying to say, so she just told her to come over.

“I fucked up” is all Alex says, finally letting herself cry.  Maggie rubs a hand on her back, and shushes her gently.

“Shh babygirl, come one, let’s go to lay down. And when you’re ready you can tell me what happened, ok?”

Alex nods into her shoulder. The lay down, Alex resting her head on Maggie's chest, Maggie running a hand through her hair.

“Kara told me Lena's pregnant, and I freaked out.” She finally admits.

“You did, mh?” Maggie says, careful not to let any judgment in the tone of her voice.

“I said things… and now Kara thinks I resent the fact that she was adopted."

“And do you?” Maggie asks, with the same calm, non-threatening tone.

“I… I don't now. No. _No._  But when she came, my whole life changed because of something that I couldn't control.”

Maggie nods, and encourages her to continue: “And?” 

“And I resented that. I resented that someone else took that decision for me. Now I can’t imagine my life without Kara, she’s the most precious think I have, she’s my _family_ , I would die for her - almost did, a couple of times, actually” Alex can feel Maggie smile “but I don’t want her to go through the same thing.” 

Maggie gives Alex the time to listen to her own words, and Alex continues “She’s my little sister, Maggie! If her relationship with Lena continues, she’ll be a _parent,_  and if it doesn't, she’ll be so heartbroken… and there’s nothing I can do!” Alex sniffles, and two tears draw puddles on Maggie’s t-shirt.

“Alex, Kara's not a baby anymore” Maggie starts, placing a kiss on the top of her head “You can’t protect her from these things. And maybe you know that Kara would protect Lena and the baby with her life, like you would do for her, and it scares you?” Alex nods, crumpling her girlfriend’s t-shirt in her fists. Lena is a human, a completely _not-military-trained_ human, and the baby is a _baby,_ and babies are so fragile!“But Alex, imagine if someone gave you that choice now. If you could go back in time and say: ‘You know what? No thanks. Send this girl back to Krypton.' How would you feel?”

“Oh my God” Alex whispers “That’d be… that’d be horrible! I’d never want a life without my sister in it."

“So think about all the happiness you’d take away from Kara if she didn’t have the chance to raise this baby” Maggie moves a stray hair behind Alex’s ear, then lifts her face so she can look at her reddened eyes “Kara is such a caring person, she’ll make a great mom” She places a soft kiss on her lips “And you’ll make a great aunt.”

\- - -

“Well done, Supergirl. Come back to base for debrief.” J’onn orders after the Kara manages to another Fort Rozz fugitive. There’s a hint of pride in his voice that doesn’t go unnoticed.

“On my way” Kara replies, flying back to the DEO headquarters.

When she lands, she almost walks through the automatic door, that opens a little too slowly for her taste. J’onn's there to welcome her back, and Alex's behind him, looking down.

“You really went in with this one, mh?” J’onn says, impressed. The alien has at least three fractured ribs and two broken arms out of six, he had to send an ambulance rather than a regular van. Kara shrugs, and turns her back to Alex. J’onn notices, but doesn’t say anything.

“Alex is going to debrief you” he states.

“I’d rather go with Vasquez, if possible, sir” Kara replies, making sure Alex can hear her. 

J’onn looks between them, noticing that Kara is angry and Alex is guilty, which is… not even news. He rolls his eyes, and orders: “You will do the debrief with Agent Danvers. Take the training room if it helps you… clear the air. I know that’s how you two work things out anyway.”

As he leaves, Kara huffs and Alex comes closer.

“Hey, Kara…” she starts, but has to stop when her eyes meets her sister’s. She’s upset, but most of all, she’s hurt. “Come on, let’s go” Alex sighs, gesturing for Supergirl to follow her.

As much as she’s like to let Kara beat her up, Alex opts for an empty meeting room. Kara sits, cross-armed, on the chair behind the desk. Normally, whoever is questioning would take that place: Kara is purposefully switching roles, and Alex knows there’s no way she’s getting out of this one. She takes the other chair, and rests her open palms on the table.

“Kara, I’m sorry” she says, unable to look at her sister in the eyes.

“I thought we’d been through this, Alex. I know you have issues with the fact I was adopted, but it doesn’t give you the right-“

“Please let me explain” Alex interrupts, finally looking up. Kara clenches her teeth, patiently, and nods for her to continue.

“Loving people makes us vulnerable” she explains, slowly “Lena, the baby… they're a liability” Kara’s nostrils flare, and Alex raises her hands, biting her tongue. “Wait, wrong words. Let me start over.”

Kara breathes through her nose, trying to stay calm, and Alex thinks a bit more carefully about her words. She wishes Maggie were here to mediate, she’s so good at this.

“I just wanted to protect you, Kara.” she tries again “You’re my little sister, you’ll always be. It’s true, when you came to Earth my world was turned upside down, but I wouldn’t change that for anything else. At the time I felt like I was forced into a situation I didn't choose, I didn't know how important you would become to me, how much happier I’d be with you in my life.” She stops, catching her breath. “I thought with Lena you’d feel trapped in a relationship you didn't agree to, without thinking that you might actually be… happy in it."

“I’m happy,” Kara protests "Lena makes me happy.” 

“I thought she’d been manipulative, and was taking advantage of your good nature.” Alex wipes a tear that rolled down her cheek with the back of her hand “But it's not my place to tell you what to do. I can see how in love you two are. And I’m sorry I made you feel like I’d rather not have you in my life because that’s not true.” Her last words are muttered against Kara’s supersuit, who is now hugging her.

“I know you always try to protect me, Alex” Kara all but whispers “but Lena’s not the enemy. In all fairness, she even tried not to date me, at the beginning.”

“Really?” Alex laughs, briefly, into Kara’s shoulders.

“Yeah, how dumb is that?” Kara scoffs “I had to ask her out four times.”

“Wow” Alex steps back “ _so_ dumb. I mean, who wouldn’t date… all this” she gestures at Kara, but then adds “Well, she doesn’t know you're a superhero…"

“Yeah…” Kara says, casually  "about that…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon that Maggie volunteers as a counsellor in her spare time.
> 
> Thank you for all the suggestion you sent, there will definitely be more Winn, more Maggie being a little shit, supercorp sonogram appointments, first baby kick, supersuit baby onesie... but truly, who is the only one with some decent motherhood insight? Get ready for Eliza folks!
> 
> Leave some encouragement in the comments, I now this chapter is a lil angsty but Alex not being able to cope with any emotion and fucking up royally is one of my favourite hc.


	6. Something's off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ship it.  
> You ship it.  
> Eliza ships it.  
> Jess is the undisputed captain of the ship.  
> Fluff on fluff. Next chapter even more fluff. Sue me.
> 
> No beta.

After the first couple of weeks navigating their new routine, they seem to find a balance. Kara has given up on constantly eavesdropping on Lena, who in turn has promised she will call her should she need anything. And truth to be said, it was harder than they thought.  

Kara’s hearing had to be re-trained not to monitor Lena’s voice frequency and heartbeat: the first two days she was already halfway flying to her office just because the CEO got accidentally scare-jumped by Jess when she announced an upcoming meeting. Lena was more absent-minded than usual, but Kara had reassured her that forgetfulness is a normal side-effect of pregnancy and she had nothing to worry about, especially with such a skilled assistant around. 

Lena, on her side, has taken some convincing to actually start asking Kara for help. But after the third crying spell in a week, Jess got worried and called the reporter herself. That led to a small fight and a more serious commitment from Lena to give up on trying to do everything on her own.

Now, Kara makes sure Jess gets a little treat on her desk every other day, given that she has to put up with Lena sudden mood swings, last minute cancellations and the odd hissy fit. Sometimes it’s a fruit salad, sometime a small SPA treatment - Kara wants to make sure Jess won't run away anytime soon.

“You know, I really think you should tell Jess” Kara mentions, casually, as she brings a glass of water to Lena’s desk.

“I think one of you being worried about me is more than enough, thank you” Lena accepts the glass and tries to brush off Kara’s concern.

“Lena” Kara pleads “Jess worries about you anyway. And you’re almost six months now, you can't really hide the bump!”

Lena bites the inside of her cheek. Kara has a point: there is no way people are not starting to notice.

“To be honest, I’m pretty sure she knows” Kara insists. Lena rolls her eyes, but has to admit she's probably right.

“Fine, I’ll tell her.”

Kara squeaks, and gently hugs Lena from behind, resting her hands on her belly as delicately as possible.

“Have you taken any day off this month?” Kara asks, looking at the pile of paperwork on Lena's desk. The CEO just scoffs: Kara knows her well enough to know the answer. “Don't you think the baby may get a little stressed out?” 

“The baby is doing nothing all day” Lena says, almost coldly “Just eating and sleeping.”

“But your emotions can rub off!” Kara frowns.

“Then try not to piss me off, will you?” Lena snaps, and Kara freezes. The CEO quickly apologises: “I’m sorry, I’m just… I’ve been trying to read this document for the past hour and I can't focus."

“It’s ok” Kara straightens her back, trying not to take it personally. Lena’s been snapping more and more often in the past few days, and Kara can't point her finger on why she's so… nervous. All Kara’s doing is being there for the baby! 

“I’m going now… can I give them a little kiss?” Kara asks, cautiously. Lena’s expression softens, and she spins the chair enough for Kara to kneel in front of her. She pulls her top up to uncover her bump, and Kara places a soft kiss over her bellybutton. As usual, she whispers something in Kryptonian, and pulls the fabric back.

“Do I get a kiss?” Lena asks, running her fingers through Kara’s hair.

“Of course” Kara stands back up, and gives Lena a soft, soft kiss that seems to melt all the CEO's moodiness away.

\- - - 

Eliza is not used to unannounced visits from either of her daughters. Last time Alex showed up, she was a fugitive accompanied by a shapeshifting Martian. So it’s only fair that when Kara knocks at her door, she’s a little more than worried. When she opens the door to find Kara smiling so innocently, she gets even more suspicious.

“Did you fly here?” Eliza asks, after giving her a tight hug, “and don’t lie to me, young lady.”

“I did” Kara admits.

“What’s so urgent?” Eliza places a huge slice of cake in front of her daughter as soon as they step into the kitchen, and watches her beam at the sight.

“Can you promise me you won't freak out? Because Alex didn’t exactly react the way I was expecting, and now I’m really worried you’re going to snap at me too.” Kara pauses her chewing to pout a little, but Eliza's the one person that’s immune to the trick.

“Kara Danvers” Eliza squints her eyes “What have you done this time?"

“I didn’t _do_ anything!” Kara frowns, almost offended “It’s just… I’ve started dating someone and I could use some insight.”

“Ooooh so it’s romantic advice you're after?” Eliza's face lights up “Alex’s never told me anything about her dating life - I mean, I guess now I know why - but sure, ask away!” 

“Well, first of all, there’s a couple of things you should know” Kara pats the table twice, gesturing for Eliza to sit “Uff, I don’t really know where to start.” 

“Kara, I promise I won't judge.” Eliza fidgets with a teaspoon, more excited than Kara expected, “Come on! Tell me everything!” 

“Ok, so number one: I’m dating a woman.” Kara says, quite confidently, knowing it’s the least of her problems.

“I see a trend here.” Elisa jokes, taking a sip of coffee. 

“And she's a Luthor.” This time Kara’s face scrunches up a little.

“You're dating Lena Luthor?” Eliza almost jumps “Good catch!” she gently smacks Kara’s arm.

“Eliza…” Kara giggles, relieved.

“How did you meet her? Who asked whom out? Does she live in a mansion?” Eliza shuffles on her seat, and Kara’s almost concerned.

“I went to her office to interview her. I asked her out. And no, she doesn't live in a mansion” she replies, patiently, then leans in and adds: “She lives in a _penthouse_!!” 

“I want to know everything!!” Elisa is like a child who’s just been given a new toy. “She’s _so_ beautiful! And you are too, oh my God, you make such a good looking couple!"

Kara laughs, wholeheartedly, then clears her throat and adds: "There’s more.” 

“Ok!” Eliza’s eyebrows shoot up.

“When Lena and I started dating… she was two months pregnant.” 

There’s a silence, and Kara watches Eliza holding her mug in front of her mouth, forgetting to drink. The reporter braces herself for her mother's reaction, swallowing the last mouthful of cake. The mug slowly finds its way to the table.

“So what you're saying is…” Eliza starts, cautiously.

“What I’m saying is…” Kara repeats, confused.

“ _Grandchildren!!_ ” Elisa squeaks, and repeatedly smacks her palm on the table.

“...that’s one way to put it.” Kara smiles, relieved, and gets ready for the million questions her mother may have.

\- - -

And a million questions she gets. It takes almost a two hours for Kara to satisfy Eliza’s curiosity, but she's more than happy to answer every question that comes her way. In fact, she’s very happy: she hasn't had the chance to talk this through with anybody, and at least Eliza has been there before. 

“Do you think I could meet her?” Eliza asks.

“Who? Lena?” Kara says, surprised.

“I mean, I know you’ve only been dating for a few months, it's very early to introduce us… it’s just, you said her mother is not really supportive?”

“Her mom doesn't even know.” 

“That can't be right, Kara” Eliza gives her an skeptic look “I can't believe she wouldn't want to be involved!"

“I guess it’s complicated… Lena doesn't talk about her much. It seems like they really don't get along, she gets all worked up when I bring it up.” Kara explains with a defeated shrug “Speaking of which… Now it's my turn to ask some questions.” 

Eliza straightens her back, ready to share her wisdom with her daughter. “Hit me."

Kara giggles, finding Eliza enthusiasm all but adorable. 

“So, recently Lena’s been especially… snappy. And not just generally: with me _specifically_. I feel like I'm doing something wrong, but I don't know what it is.” 

“Well, you’re going to need to give me something more than that” Eliza gives her a knowing look “Pregnant women can be a handful, but you can almost always tell when it's the hormones and when you’ve fucked up.”

Kara stares at Eliza for a minute - she's pretty sure she's never heard her swearing.

“What? You're a woman now, I don't need to hold myself back anymore” she explains “I used to swear like a sailor before I had Alex."

‘Well you better get it out of your system now, because in four months another tiny human is going to be around!”

They both freeze and look at each other, then, at the same time, they squeal: “Four months!!!"

“Ok, ok, back to the real issue here” Kara tries to get it together, and Eliza clears her throat, finding her composure.

“Right, right, so… tell me: how are you interacting with her?” Eliza asks.

“I’m trying to be as supportive as possible! You know how I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin… now I’m trying to so the same. Sometimes I even talk to the baby in Kryptonian.” She smiles at the thought, and fidgets with her glasses "I always checks if she’s eating well, drinking enough, sleeping comfortably… I’m really trying to make sure the baby has everything it needs, I’ve even started doing some shopping. In secret, because she doesn’t want to talk about it yet. She seemed a little upset when I brought it up, actually. And today I asked if she’s taken any day off, because I was worried the baby might be a bit stressed, and that’s when she flipped!” Kara shakes her head, and takes a deep breath “I really don't know what I’m doing wrong."

Eliza listens carefully, nodding. “Kara, when’s the last time you two went on a date?”

Kara thinks about it for a minute. “Well, we had movie night last week?” 

“No, I’m talking about a proper date. You know, going out, dressing up for each other…”

“Oh, I thought it’d be too much of a hassle for her, so I kinda tried to stay home as much as possible. She's always so tired that- what?” Kara stops when she sees her mother's eyebrows shoot up.

Eliza rests a hand over Kara’s arm. “Honey… Lena is not just a mom. She's your girlfriend. And it really seems like all you worry about is the baby.”

“What? No! That’s not true! But of course I’m worried about the baby… it’s defenceless and tiny and… and…” 

“I’m not saying you shouldn't worry about the baby” Eliza specifies “but you should look after Lena’s needs too. A woman still wants to feel pretty, looked after, and _desired._ Pregnancy is not going to change that.” 

“But why wouldn't she tell me?” Kara asks, frustrated.

“It’s not easy for a mother to put her needs first. She may even feel guilty for wanting some attention… you need to be the one who makes her feel important. Now: do you still find her attractive?”

“Of course, I mean… have you _seen her?”_

Eliza chuckles, because yes, of course, anyone would say Lena Luthor is an attractive young woman, but Kara is positively  _whipped._

“Well, make sure she knows it. Give her some nights without any baby talk. She doesn’t need to be constantly reminded she’s pregnant, trust me - her bladder, her sore breasts and the swollen feet are doing a great job at that.” 

Kara nods, a little sad. Eliza is damn right.

\- - - 

Kara flies back to National City after promising Eliza she will arrange for her and Lena to meet before the baby is born. She has exactly four hours to get everything ready, but she’s confident her plan is feasible if she taps into her superpowers a little.

She checks with Jess that Lena actually doesn't have any late meeting or event to attend in the evening. Eliza has explained that during the second trimester Lena is more likely to be less tired than the first one, with morning sickness gone and - Kara didn't really want to hear that from her mother, but it’s good to know - a potential increase in her sexual appetite.

“Seriously, I was up for it all the time” Eliza had said, and Kara had covered her ears, unfortunately to no avail. She had already heard _that_. 

Thanks to Jess’ insight, Kara flies to L-Corp just in time to catch Lena after her last meeting. She changes in alleyway and enters the building from the main entrance. The security guard gives her a smile and a knowing look, the receptionist goes as far as telling her “Those are really nice flowers.”

As she reaches the lift, she feels all eyes are on her. The doors finally close behind her, and she checks herself in the mirror. The dress she picked is a little more revealing than what she would normally go for, but Maggie and Alex were adamant that was the right and only choice among the options she showed them. She must remember to send them a gift for interrupting once again. She’s surprised Maggie still wants to talk to her at this point: Alex’s got herself a real keeper.

When she leaves the lift, Jess greets her with an excited squeal.

“Oh my god you look so pretty!”

“Thanks, Jess.” Kara adjusts her glasses, and takes a deep breath. “Is she free now?” 

“Yes!” Jess almost yells, then, with a lower voice, adds “The last investors meeting ended fifteen minutes ago, she’s just checking the draft of the quarterly report, nothing you can't interrupt.” She winks theatrically, and Kara can't help a chuckle.

“Ok, so… I'm going in.” Kara breaths out, but Jess grabs her wrist.

“Wait, why are you so nervous?” she frowns “Oh my God are you going to ask her to marry you?” Jess is _bouncing_ in excitement.

“N-no, what? Jess!” Kara blushes, and leans closer to add “I mean… not yet.” 

Jess covers her mouth with both hands “But you’re planning to! Dear baby Jesus, I need some air.” she fans herself with a magazine, and sits back.

“Tonight is just a date.” Kara explains.

“Sure, sure, just a normal, regular date” the assistant mumbles, knowingly, and Kara rolls her eyes as Jess announces “Miss Luthor? Miss Danvers is here to see you.”

\- - - 

Lena is still reading the report when Kara enters her office.

“Hey, honey, I wasn’t expecting you to dr-” Her mouth goes dry when she sees her girlfriend in a knee length, backless blue dress, her hair up in a messy bun, and a bouquet of plumerias in her hand. “-op by."

“I know” Kara steps inside the office, gingerly, and closes the door behind her. 

Lena smiles, and looks at her with a such softness Kara feels the sound of her heels on the floor might shatter the beauty of that moment. So she stretches her arms out, holding the flowers, and asks: “Lena Luthor, would you go on a date with me?"

Lena chuckles, and stands from her chair to walk closer to Kara. She takes the flowers form her hands, and smells the scent of freshly cut peaches and a hint of citrus. 

“Your favourite” Kara bites her lips.

“You remembered” Lena comments “How did you…?”

“Flew all the way to Hawaii” she explains, scrunching her nose.

Lena looks at her like _that_  again, like she puts the stars in the sky, and Kara inhales sharply because maybe she’s the one who’s dressed up, but Lena is breathtaking.

“In that case, I would love to go on a date with you, Kara Danvers. But I’m afraid I’m not dressed for the occasion.” Kara frowns, because anything Lena wears at work is formal enough to let her in the most exclusive club.

“Why not? I like the powerbitch look.” Kara comments with a smirk. 

“I’d prefer to look a little softer for you” she admits.

“Then you’re in luck” Kara beams “'Cause I asked Jess to get a couple of dresses for you to try on. They both go with your shoes. Don't look at me like that, I know she has your updated measures."

\- - -

Lena picks the crossed straps black dress that leaves her back exposed and doesn’t bind her bump too tightly. Kara waits patiently for her to fix her hair and makeup, in the meantime, she gives Jess a thumbs up for the excellent choice.

“I’m ready” Lena finally leaves the restroom “Do I look alright?” Kara chokes on air, and Lena takes it as a sound _yes._ “Shall we go?” she asks, and the reporter nods, lips parted, speechless.

Lena give her a quick kiss and her lipstick taints Kara’s lip gloss a little. They leave the CEO's office under Jess’ watchful eye, and when Kara turns for a second before entering the lift, she catches her cheering in silence.

As they walk out of the building, there’s a car waiting for them, and Winn - in a suit - is standing on its side. He tips his hat, and wiggles his eyebrows a little. 

“Kara, this in one of my cars.” Lena chuckles.

“I know, my Prius wouldn’t have the same impact” Kara smiles innocently “Jess sorted it out, I hope you don't mind."

“Not at all” Lena replies, delighted “but, where are we going?”

“That’s a surprise, of course."

Winn opens the door for them without a word, and once they’re in, he takes place in the driver’s starts the car.

“So, what’s the occasion?” Lena asks, checking in her purse for a wet wipe.

“No occasion” Kara explains “we haven't been on a proper date in a while, and I wanted to make up for it."

“Is that so?” Lena raises an eyebrow, and wipes the lipstick from her mouth.

“What are you doing?” Kara frowns, “You’ve just put that on.”

“Kara, I heard the GPS. It's going to take twenty-five minutes to get wherever you’re taking me.” Lena shifts on the seat to face Kara, and pulls her glasses off “And I want to make the most of it.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a mf comment *air guitar*


	7. Seeing stars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen. LISTEN. I don't know. Just... read it.
> 
> No beta yada yada.

Kara holds her breath as Lena leans in, but instead of kissing her, the CEO presses a button on the back of the driver’s seat, and the screen between them and Winn becomes pitch black. 

“Mind, my love,” Lena whispers “he can still hear us."

Kara inhales, sharply, in anticipation. Her thumbs are trapped in her fists, her eyes wide open, roaming her girlfriend's face. Lena smiles, breathing against her lips, close, _oh so close_. She runs a hand on Kara’s leg, and watches her shiver. She moves onto the inner thigh, slowly, grabbing and stroking, eyes fixed on the reporter’s. Kara can’t take the eye contact, and leans in to kiss her, but Lena doesn’t let her.“Not yet” she breaths out.

Kara whines a little, mindful to keep the volume to a minimum, but Lena's hand is moving again, drawing circles, dragging her nails on her sensitive skin, from the back of her knee up to-

Lena raises an eyebrow, pleasantly surprised. 

“Kara!” she whispers with a smirk.

“T-that was for later” Kara swallows, prematurely caught without underwear.

“Well, I don’t really like to wait” Lena confesses, and finally lets her fingers dip into the wet spot she knows is waiting for her. Kara hisses, and throws her head back. Lena has the courtesy to pull her dress up -  she’s rather ruin the car seat - before she starts tracing lines and shapes over Kara’s soaking core. Her touch is so light, she can feel every fold, every drop, every spasm.

“Lena…” Kara lets out, palms pressed against the seat, trying to stay grounded “ _Ah!_ ”  

“Shhhh” Lena smiles, and the faint yelp Kara lets out in response is all but adorable.

Lena could spend the entire night teasing her, watching her battle her own voice, but they only have the duration of the lift Winn is giving them, so she gives in and slips a finger inside her.

Before she can cry out her name, Lena catches Kara's lips with hers, letting the reporter's breath fill her mouth. And it’s sweet and desperate, how Kara kisses her to push her words back, how her hips are starting to move, hungry, demanding. Lena wraps an arm around Kara’s waist, lifting her slightly to gain more access. And Kara is now held, powerless, in her arms, fists in her hair, quietly begging for more.

And Lena gives it to her, unreservedly, her thumb reaching where Kara feels _more,_ her fingers curling and thrusting, her lips swallowing Kara’s feeble moans. Until she feels her hand trapped between Kara’s thighs, and her girlfriend’s lips parting in a silent cry, nails digging in her shoulders. When the reporter finally lets herself breathe in, she can’t hold a relieved whimper that makes Lena _wet._

She takes a few shaky breaths, finding it hard to cool down, especially when Lena teasingly twitches her fingers as soon as she feels Kara’s muscles are relaxing.

“Stopstopstop _stop”_ Kara begs against her lips, smiling in pleasure, and Lena is not sure she means it at all.

“Are you sure?” She checks, and Kara brings their foreheads together, nodding. She pulls her fingers out, and Kara’s head perks up with one last shot of pleasure.

“You…” Kara starts, but can't really continue, still catching her breath.

“I…?” Lena asks, teasingly.

“Nevermind” Kara plops back on the seat, and Lena chuckles lightly. The CEO takes a baby wipe from her purse to clean her fingers, then folds the wet sheet in two and gently runs it over Kara’s inner thigh.

“W-what are you doing?” Kara whispers, her body limp and her eyelids heavy.

“Cleaning after myself” Lena replies, and her hand moves up, gently wiping Kara’s core from her wetness. The reporter shivers, her skin still oversensitive, and revels in that gentle, and so, so intimate gesture. Lena finds a tissue to finish the job, and finally pulls the dress back down. Kara bites her lip, and looks at her girlfriend, exhausted. She cups her face to bring her into a chaste kiss, then simply says: “Thank you.”

\- - - 

They spend the rest of the trip kissing lazily on the backseat, linking their hands together, Lena guiding Kara back to Earth after the almost-out-of-body experience she’s just had. They don’t even notice when Winn pulls over and stops the car. Only when he opens the door and clears his throat do they part, giving him a stern look, that’s promptly reciprocated because he’s doing Kara a favour, after all.

“Come on, let’s go” Kara encourages, now excited, gently pushing Lena towards the door.

Once she’s out of the car, Lena can’t help feeling confused. She was expecting to be driven to a restaurant, of maybe a theatre. Instead, she's standing in the middle of a small clearing among some trees, in a completely unfamiliar place. She watches Winn catching a helmet, and a figure on a motorbike giving them a thumbs up.

“That’s Alex” Kara reassures her as Winn takes place on the pillion. 

"Bye ladies" he says, throwing Kara the car keys.

“Where are we?” Lena asks once the motorbike disappears into the night. She trusts Kara, but the place is a little… unsettling. The reporter doesn't reply, instead she grabs her hand and guides her away from the car. That’s when Lena realises they’re actually on a hilltop, and they can see the whole city from there. Furthermore, right in the middle of the glade, Kara has somehow managed to place a ridiculous amount of pillows. 

“Come!” Kara lays down first, patting the cushions for Lena to lay with her. 

The improvised mattress is surprisingly comfortable, and Lena relaxes into it. They both kick off their heels, and Lena nests into Kara’s arms.

“This is… very nice” Lena admits, looking at the clear night sky above them, and millions stars look back at them.

“It is, isn’t it?” Kara confirms, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

“How did you even manage to set this up?” 

Kara scoffs, and says: “Ah, super-speed? Super-strenght? It’s just a bunch of pillows. And of course…” she leans over the edge to grab a couple of paper bags “food!” 

Lena chuckles, because of course it’s not a date with Kara if there’s no food.

“Ah, well…” Lena is about to say something, but refrains. She doesn't want to spoil the romantic atmosphere, but...

“Go on, say it” Kara smiles, encouraging.

“…I do love eating out.” Lena finally says, and Kara giggles, patiently.

“To be honest, this was just a big set up for that joke.” the reporter admits, and leaves the food aside to kiss Lena. She can feel the pent up desire in Lena’s lips, in her hands, in the ways she pulls her closer. And Lena’s always been eager, dominant, but this is something else - tonight she's _craving_ her. 

Kara is quickly pulled on top, and she would gladly rip both their dresses to pieces if they weren't in the open. She pulls away, smug, leaving Lena more frustrated than she’s ever been.

“Kara” Lena’s voice is almost menacing when Kara straightens her back and looks down to her, a devilish grin on her face that Lena doesn’t mind at all.

“There’s something I’ve always wanted to try” Kara mentions, almost casually, and Lena bites her lips, curious. The reporter moves back, and slowly lifts Lena’s dress, mentally thanking Jess for picking one with a long slit. She takes a deep breath, but instead of releasing the air, she hold it in for a moment. When she opens her mouth, her tongue is glowing, glistening with a blue light.

“Freeze breath” she says with a wink, then quickly lowers to run her tongue over Lena’s inner thigh. 

“Oh _God”_ Lena lets out, completely taken by surprise. 

“Close your eyes” Kara orders, and Lena does. She feels her Kara’s weight being lifted from the cushions - she's floating above her, and now Lena has no idea where Kara is going to touch her next. She almost screams when a drop of ice cold water - she must have taken a sip in the meantime - is released from Kara’s mouth against her neck. The water trickles down to the spot between her clavicles, then further. Kara is quick to catch it again before it runs down her stomach.

Lena takes a sharp breath, shivers running down her spine.

She feels her hand being held, her arm being lifted, and the next thing she knows Kara is deliberately running her icy tongue on the soft skin inside her elbow, down her forearm, on the palm of her hand. She takes Lena’s middle finger in her mouth, now almost warm, and earns a moan as she sucks, sloppily.

“You’re killing me” Lena whispers, eyes fluttering. She hears a buzzing noise, and she’s pretty sure Kara has just used her heat vision, although she can't quite tell on what. She feels two hands pushing her tights apart, and Kara’s tongue pressed flat on her clit and it’s _hot._ A spasm runs through her legs, her eyes fly open as Kara giggles lightly between her legs. Lena watches her take a sip from a steaming cup, and holds the liquid in her mouth for moment, before pressing her heated lips and tongue on her again and -

_“Jesus fucking christ!"_

Lena’s body jolts, but Karas links their fingers together and holds her. And the sight - oh the sight of Kara looking at her while doing _that,_  blue innocent eyes crinkling at the edges in a smile, letting out little moans her as if eating Lena out was just _that_ good, it's almost enough to push her over the edge. And when the tip of Kara’s tongue becomes harder, more precise, there’s really nothing Lena can do to hold back - she comes undone with her heels digging into Kara’s back and a sound that’s both obscene and delicious. She rests her free hand on top of Kara’s head, holding her, riding her orgasm down against her mouth. When she lets go, her body falls limp on the pillows, exhausted. Kara wipes her mouth on her thighs and kisses her way up to Lena’s mouth, half-open in a weak attempt to catch hear breath again.

Kara looks more like an excited puppy than someone who just fucked her into oblivion, and Lena can’t help giving her a patient look, cupping her cheek, stroking a thumb on her heated skin. To the question in Kara’s smile, Lena rolls her eyes and looks away. But the reporter jumps over her body to be in her line of sight again, and nods an encouragement.

“Yes, Kara, it was amazing” Lena admits, letting out a short laughs.

“I knew it!” she squeaks, and Lena thinks she can almost see a tail wagging.

“Good God, you’re such a dork” Lena scoffs, amused.

\- - -

Once Lena has recovered, they have their dinner in silence, occasionally glancing at each other in a way that Alex has more than once described as “vile, disgusting, unacceptable.” They end their meal with chocolate cake and fresh strawberries. 

“I also got you a selection of root beers, and a tasting manual. Not as fancy as wine, but in your condition, madam, that’s the best we can do for you” Kara comments, gravely.

“That’s very thoughtful” Lena admits, and wraps her arms around Kara’s waist a little tighter.

Kara adjusts her position so Lena can rest her head on her shoulder, and they both look at the sky. They lay in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the night. Some crickets. The traffic in the distance. A plane landing at the airport.

“When I was a kid, we would sometimes travel to an uninhabited planet and watch the night sky from the top of our pod” Kara comments “Of course they were different stars, and we never named our constellations, that’s a cute thing humans do."

Lena listens, carefully. “Go on” she mumbles, “I love your stories.”

“We had something delicious, similar to cheese but, like, always melted” she continues “it was my second favourite snack, after laogh-ahs, which are fried dumpling stuffed with meat and vegetables.”

“You've just described potstickers!”

“Yeah, and they're still my favourite snack!” Kara confirms “And we would play a game similar to chess during the trip, and my father would always let me win. And then…” Kara pauses, overwhelmed by a sudden sadness. “And then-“

“Shhh, Kara, it’s ok” Lena stops her “you don't have to tell me. I know you miss them.”

Kara nods, and instinctively rests a hand over Lena’s bump, rubbing gentle circles. Lena places a kiss on her jaw, and feels Kara stiffen.

“Lena” Kara whispers.

“Yes, love?”

“Did you feel that?”

“What?”

“ _Lena!!”_ This time, Lena feels it too “The baby _kicked!”_

“It did” Lena smiles, excitedly. She doesn’t want to start sobbing, but hey, she’s cried for much less in the past month and she’s almost getting used to it. What she doesn't expect are the tears rolling down her girlfriend’s cheeks. 

“God, Kara, one of us needs to keep it together!” Lena pleads, and Kara laughs wetly into her hair, happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for your comments and I believe this chapter can spark some good ones, do your best <3
> 
>  
> 
> Pls.


	8. Shippers and sonograms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn is the co-captain of the ship.  
> *small voice* Sorry for the angst *runs away*
> 
> No beta.

Winn is having a little trouble getting past security at L-Corp. 

“Sir, once again, your name is not on the list.”

He notices a pulsing red light reflected on the guards face, and rolls his eyes. He knows what’s going on.

“Listen… Chris” he pleads after reading his nametag “My name is Winn Schott Jr., ok? _Junior._ The guy, the criminal, is my father. I’m clean. Look!” He puts a hand in his back pocket, and the security guard jumps back, pointing a gun at him.

“Don't move!” Chris shouts, and the entire hall freezes.

“N-no no no, please” Winn begs, and raises his hands above his head. “I just want to get my ID.” 

“Mr Schott!” Lena spots him on her way out, frowning “to what do we owe your presence at L-Corp?”

“L-Lena! Thank God!” he whines “C-could you tell this gentleman I’m not a murderous criminal but just his offspring.”

“Chris, dear” Lena reassures “Mr. Schott is one of my closest friends, please extend unrestricted access to him too.” 

“But, Miss Luthor, his father…” the guard protests.

“Mr Harris” she interrupts him, sharply “no one here will be held accountable for what their parents did or didn't do. Is that understood?” 

“Y-yes ma’am” the guard lowers his gun, embarrassed, and adds Winn to the system.

“You know, he’s lucky I didn't make myself a pass” Winn scoffs, and to Lena concerned look her explains “I’m joking. Your security is impeccable. Your firewall? Impenetrable."

“I’m not sure why or how you would know” she comments, squinting her eyes “But whatever you’re here to do, you’ll have to arrange with my assistant. I can’t stay any longer, I have a doctor appointment.”

“Sure, sure, I can talk to… what’s your assistant's name?”

“Jess, floor 23” she replies, already on her way out “And Winn… thanks for the last night!” 

He smiles, and gives her a thumbs up as she leaves the building. He takes the elevator to the 23rd floor and spots Jess sitting at her desk, nibbling on a granola bar. She’s so engrossed trying to fix Lena’s schedule - recently that woman keeps making last minute changes - that she doesn’t notice Winn standing in front of her desk. He clears his throat, and she jumps on her seat, breaking the snack she’s eating in two.

“Oh Lord!” she almost screams.

“J-Jess, I’m so sorry” Winn also jumps back, and raises his hands “Jess, right?” he asks, then checks the number on the wall to make sure he’s on the right floor. “Lena’s personal assistant?”

“Yes, yes that’s me” she pulls the chair closer to her desk, and fixes her blouse “and you are…?”

Winn hurries to offer a hand, and explains: “We actually spoke on the phone, yesterday. I’m Winn, I drove the car you arrange for… you know… the _date.”_ He says ‘date’ with such a conspiring and excited tone that Jess feels an immediate connection with him. 

“Oh. My. God! The date! They looked so beautiful…” She squeaks, resting a hand on his forearm “How was it? Were you there the whole time? Did you drive them home?”

“No, I just drove them to the National City Natural Park” he says, almost disappointed "I left the car with Kara and got a lift back on Alex's motorcycle.” 

“The Natural Park?” she says, surprised. 

“Yeah” Winn beams “Kara had this whole thing organised… she made this huge bed of pillows under the stars, got Alex to bring the food, she got this special permit to drive through the park at night…" 

“She's so cute! They’re so cute!” Jess hands flail “I picked Lena's dress, you know? What did you think?"

“Oh my God. So good.” He gives her a thumbs up “And, oh, thank you for this!” He puts a dry cleaning bag on the rack behind Jess “It’s the uniform I borrowed. Fit perfectly.”

“Kara really thought about every dingle detail,” she leans closer, now whispering “I’ll be honest, I thought she would propose.”

“Right?” he sympathises, “I can't believe she didn’t. I mean, they basically have a child together!”

“I know! And let me tell you, Kara has been _so_ good for Lena. I won't say too much, but her family is a bit… you know…” she scrunches her face.

“Oh, trust me, I know.” Winn reassures her, then an idea flashes through his mind “Hey… do you want to… like, I have this idea but I think I need some help. Some inside knowledge, so to speak.”

She frowns, suddenly skeptic. “I’m not sure I can disclose any information…” she says, defensive.

“No no no” he quickly explains “I want to throw a surprise baby shower for them. Would you like to… help? I mean you are basically in charge of Lena's schedule…” 

Winn almost steps back when he sees the eagerness in Jess’ eyes.

“Are you _kidding me?”_ she squeals “I would love to help!”

He smiles, relieved. “W-would you like to grab a drink tonight? So we can throw some ideas around?” 

Jess bites her lip, excited, and promptly replies: “Absolutely.”

\- - -

“Hey” Kara is waiting for Lena outside the clinic, chewing on the skin of her thumb.

“Hey babe” Lena greets her, as soon as she’s paid for the taxi. She places a quick peck on her lips and feels all the tension in her girlfriend's body. “Are you… nervous?”

“Me? Nervous? Nah” She replies, tearing a fabric napkin she accidentally stole from a restaurant during her last interview “W-why I would I be nervous? We’re just going to _see_ the baby for the first time. No big.”

“Wait” Lena stops in her tracks “You have x-ray vision, are you telling me you’ve never looked?”

Kara looks almost outraged “Of course not! It’s a very important moment, and you should be the first one to see them.” The napkin is somehow reduced to dust between her fingers. “And I’m not sure it's healthy to expose the baby to x-rays.”

Lena feels a smile tugging her lips, and she really doesn't manage to hide it. She kisses Kara right in the middle of the corridor, and the receptionist of the clinic can't help a grin. When they part, she adjusts Kara’s glasses and watches her gape. She walks towards the reception leaving Kara frozen behind her.

“Good morning, I have an appointment for an ultrasound at 10:30” Lena tells the receptionist “Lena Luthor.”

The woman checks the doctor’s schedule and confirms “The doctor will be with you in five minutes. You and your partner can take a sit in the waiting room.” 

Lena blinks once, slightly taken aback. 

_Partner._

She sits on a chair, and Kara takes place beside her. 

_Partner._

Kara grabs her hand, gently, and links their fingers together. She gives her beaming smile tainted with Lena’s lipstick.

_Partner._

Lena licks a thumb and wipes it away from her lips, Kara protests a little.

_Partner._

She weights the word in her mind, she mouths it as Kara turns to pick a magazine, parting her lips just enough to imagine a _p_ , and quietly rolling her tongue against her palate on each  _r_. It’s only then that it hits her. She's not doing this alone, she pulling Kara with her. And this is a lifelong commitment, this is her baby, her future, her new life. This was going to be another Luthor struggling with the weight of a multi-million corporation and a filthy name on their shoulders, this was supposed to be Lena learning how to be affectionate again on her own, a single mother against a world that hates her and her kind. This was her chance to do something good and pure and _hers_.

“Miss Luthor, you can go in.” the receptionist’s voice rips her away from her train of thoughts. Which is good, Lena thinks, because it’s starting to take an unexpected turn and she’s not sure she’s ready to think about it right now.

“Are you ok?” Kara asks, noticing her wince. She’s already destroyed seven spreads of the magazine and neatly piled the pieces on the coffee table.

“I’m fine” Lena confirms, “Let’s go.”

Kara picks the small tower of paper squares she’s made out of the magazine pages and throws them into the bin on the way to the doctor’s office.

\- - -

“You’re a little late for this scan, Miss Luthor.” The doctor says once she's checked her folder and noticed she’s already 22 weeks pregnant.

“I’m a busy woman” she explains. Kara’s holding her hand, watching the doctor spread a cold gel on her belly, then grab the transducer.

“That will have to change, Miss Luthor” the doctor warns her “babies demand quite a lot of time and attention, and the first year is especially important. They still don't perceive themselves as something separate form the mother.” 

Kara nods, listening to every word.

“It’s good you have someone who will help you” she adds “Last time we saw each other I was under the impression you didn’t have a partner” The woman gives Kara a smile, which is promptly reciprocated.

“Yeah, Kara’s been… rather exceptional” Lena admits, placing a small kiss on her girlfriend’s knuckles.

“This scan will tell us if there is any anomaly, and if you wish, you can also find out the sex of the baby” the doctor explains, starting to rub the transducer on her bump. Lena nods, and Kara feels her grip getting tighter.

The machine buzzes and crinkles, and a black and white images starts to form on the monitor. Kara’s heart skips a beat as the silhouette of the baby takes shape, Lena’s fingers digging into her palm. Thankfully she can't feel any pain. 

“Oh my god” Lena lets out, her voice barely audible. “Kara, look.”

She point at the tiny hands, the legs, the eyes. Kara brings Lena’s hand to her lips, and holds it there. 

“So I can confirm you’re having one baby” the doctor starts explaining “neither more nor less. I can’t see any structural anomaly, so that’s good news.”

Lena lets out a sob, and covers her mouth with her free hand.

“The position of the baby and the placenta so far should allow for a natural birth” the doctor continues “Of course, this exams cannot predict the baby’s health perfectly, nor rule out any issue, but so far, so good.” 

Lena leans her head on Kara’s, who’s now letting tears roll down her cheeks shamelessly. 

“Would you like to know the sex of the baby?” the doctor asks.

Lena thinks about if for a moment, and shares a look with Kara, who shrugs. 

“It’s your call, babe” Kara says.

“No.” Lena finally decides “No, it wouldn't change anything.” and Kara’s chest fills with pride. 

The doctor keeps rubbing the transducer for a little longer, letting the couple watch in awe, but has to stop due to the next appointment.

“If you wish, you can collect the video and a couple of stills at reception” the doctor lets them know, wiping the gel away from Lena’s bump. “Kelly will schedule your next appointment. Take your time to get ready, I have a patient in another room.” She concludes, and leaves them.

Lena pulls her top down, and sits. Kara stands and offer a hand to help her get off the bed, but she’s pulled closer and into a kiss. 

“Thank you for being here” Lena says.

“Of course I’m here!” Kara smiles, reassuringly, moving a stray hair away from her face.

“But you don't _have to_ , I mean… it's not even your baby, after all” Lena shrugs.

It’s a casual remark, it shouldn’t hurt so much - Kara thinks. Then why does she feel like someone is twisting a screwdriver through her guts? Why does she feel like a wall has been placed in front of her, so high and wide not even Supergirl could fly around it? And Lena must see it - to be fair, it's taken Kara so much by surprise that she can feel her own face twisting before she can even control it.

“Kara, I didn't mean…” Lena tries to explain, but maybe she needs some time to put her thoughts together first, because she can't finish the sentence in a way that can make Kara feel safe, feel wanted.

“It’s ok” Kara swallows, then forces a smile that Lena finds painful to watch “We should go. There are videos and pictures waiting for you at reception.”

They leave the room in silence, and in silence Lena collects the pen drive with the recording of the ultrasound. She books the next appointment, she says goodbye to the receptionist, she walks towards the exit. Kara doesn't say a word. She hails a taxi, and Kara waits for her to get in before giving her a quick peck.

“You're not coming?” Lena mumbles, looking down.

“I have this thing to do…” Kara replies, fixing her glasses “I’ll see you later, ok?"

Lena nods, and tells her address to the driver. Kara watches the car leave, fidgeting with a box in her pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara bby I'm sorry
> 
> Leave a comment to comfort Kara a little <3


	9. Stepmothers-in-law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all mothers-in-law are created equal.
> 
> Phew phew fluff fluff.
> 
> No beta.

Lena hates herself more than usual.   

She barely slept and has a soaring headache. She stomps out of the lift and finds Jess reading a magazine that-

“What is that?” she asks her assistant, who promptly closes the magazine and hides it behind her back. Subtlety is not her best quality.

“N-nothing.” Jess claims, “You’re early, Miss Luthor.”

“Jess,” Lena says, menacing, “what is that?”

“Just a stupid tabloid, nothing important.”

Lena squints, and opens a palm. Jess looks at it, hesitantly, then slowly hands the magazine over. The cover features a grainy picture of her in front of the fertility clinic, Kara at her side. There’s no doubt it’s them, and her bump is clearly visible. 

“Lena Luthor pregnant.” She reads “Wow, they really went out of their way to come up with something creative.” And below, smaller, she reads “The CEO of L-Corp seen with a friend heading to- of course. A friend. Just gals being pals.” She mutters. She throws the magazine on Jess’ desk, and walks to her office. Her headache suddenly gets worse. She pours herself a glass of water, mentally calculating how long it will take for her to need the restroom. 

She misses Kara. The reporter has been quiet for the past two days, texting only a couple of times to check on her. And she gets it. She was horrible to her. But they’ve been dating for a little over three months and it’s early, too early to decide if Kara is the person she wants to raise her child. 

Right?

“Right” she tells herself, as the memory of Kara’s heartbroken eyes haunts her. It’s not like Kara’s has been nothing but supportive, listening to her when she set her boundaries, yet always being there when she asked her to. It’s not like she's the most beautiful, caring and selfless person she’s ever met. It’s not like Kara is just so fucking perfect for her.

Her train of thought is interrupted by the phone. She checks her schedule: no meetings until this afternoon.

“Jess?” she says, a little puzzled, when she picks up.

“M-miss Luthor, your mother-“ Jess doesn’t need to finish the sentence. Lilian walks into Lena's office, accompanied by two armed guards. They lead her to a chair and let her sit. One of them opens her handcuffs and ties her to the chair.

“Miss Luthor” he says “we’ll be outside if you need us.” 

Lena’s head is spinning. What’s her mother doing in her office? Lilian smiles a little, amused by her daughter's distress.

“You look tired, Lena. Are you sleeping enough?” she says, calmly.

“What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in jail.” Lena spits out.

“Aren't you ashamed? A mother has to find out from a second rate tabloid her daughter is pregnant.”

“That’s none of your business” Lena hisses, and instinctively rolls her chair closer to the desk so her bump is somehow covered.

“Oh, but it is” Lilian notes “How else could I get a special permit to visit my daughter? Did you know you can ask for a full morning out?” 

“Well I'm glad you got your little field trip” Lena comments, coldly, “I can recommend a couple of brunch places where you can spend the rest of your morning. You can leave.”

“Not so fast, Lena” Lilian argues, and glances at the clock on the wall. “This baby is also my family. Don't you think I have the right to know if he’s ok? Or is it a girl?”

“We've decided we’d rather not know.” Lena replies, and picks some loose papers from her desk, trying to keep her hands and mind busy.

“We?” Lilian frowns “You and your little reporter girlfriend? I thought you got over that phase.” 

“Get out” Lena barks.

“I just need a couple more minutes, really.”

Lena’s head shoots up, and suddenly she  _knows_. She hears a noise getting closer - an engine. She turns towards the window and sees it: a black helicopter is floating just outside her office. She barely has time to run away from her desk before some sort of sonic wave makes the air vibrate and all her windows shatter. They don't implode - they simply fall apart, crashing to the floor. 

The sound calls the attention of the guards. They run into her office, but two bullets reach their heads before they can even point their guns. The helicopter turns to one side, and Metallo leaps out of it and into the office. Lena watches, powerless, as he breaks the handcuffs and frees Lilian. 

Then, he points his gun at her.

Lena freezes. She looks at Lilian with imploring eyes. “Mom” she begs, hoping to appeal to what’s left of her humanity. Apparently, there’s none. Lilian looks at her, unimpressed, and orders Metallo: “Go for it.”

He shoots.

As Lena braces herself for the impact, her only thought is the baby. "Not the head, not the stomach” she prays, instinctively. She's ready for the burning pang of the bullet in her flesh, she’s ready to clench her teeth and face the pain if someone comes fast enough to pull it out. She's ready to fight to stay alive if that means her baby will get a chance. All she hopes for is that the bullet won’t pierce any vital organ. 

But she feels nothing, only her ears booming with the sound of the gunshot and the engine of the helicopter behind her. When she opens her eyes, Supergirl is standing in front to her, protecting her with her cape.

“Are you ok?” Kara asks, more worried than she’s ever been in her life. Lena nods, unable to form a sentence, petrified by fear. “Sorry it took me so long to come.” 

“Supergirl” Lilian sneers “I should’ve killed you when I had the chance.” 

“I should say the same” Kara replies, and it’s the first time she actually contemplates taking a life. If anyone deserves to be wiped out from the face of Earth, she thinks, that’s Lilian Luthor.

“Another day” Lilian comments, as Metallo takes her in his arms and leaps back onto the helicopter. The chopper quickly turns, and the blast of air it produces is strong enough to make Lena lose her balance. Kara places herself between the CEO and the window, blocking the wind and the shards that are flying towards her.

When everything is finally calm again, Lena’s legs give way, and she would fall to the ground if Kara weren’t quick enough to hold her. “Babe, look at me” she begs, but Lena’s eyes are blank. “She’s in shock” Kara mutters, and takes her in her arms. 

Jess comes out of her desk where she's hiding, and when she looks inside the office she can hold a scream.

“Jess” Kara tells her “Call the police, ask for detective Sawyer. Tell her two policemen were killed, there was an attempted murder and Lilian Luthor escaped jail. Then go home, it's not safe here.” 

\- - - 

Lena wakes up in a bed at the DEO, Kara sitting next to her. 

“Lena” Kara breaths out as soon as she feels Lena's hand moving into hers.

“Kara” Lena mutters. Her mouth is dry, her arm hurts. “Is the baby…?”

“The baby’s fine” Kara reassures her “There was no concussion and they’ve kept you hydrated. You have a small cut on your forehead from a rogue shard, that’s it.”

Lena closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, relieved. She then brings a hand to touch the side of her right eyebrow, where they must have put some stitches.

“Do you think it's going to scar?” she mumbles, and Kara smiles.

“Maybe."

“I hope it’ll scar” Lena comments “So I’ll remember what monster my mother is every time I look at myself in the mirror.” 

“Lena…”

“She used the baby, Kara. She used it to get out of jail and plan her escape. Metallo almost killed me. Us. If it weren’t for you-“ her words die in her throat as she starts sobbing. 

“Shhhh it’s ok. I’m here.” Kara rubs her thumb over Lena’s knuckles “I’ll always be here.” 

It only makes Lena cry harder, as she remembers how she pushed Kara away only a couple of days before. How she never felt so lonely. 

“I can’t do this without you.” Lena admits between sobs.

“Yes, you can,” Kara argues, “but you don't have to. I'm here if you let me. I love you, both of you.”

It hits them both that this is the first time Kara’s said it out loud. Sure, she’s demonstrated it over and over, but to  _hear_  it… Lena feels like an idiot for pushing her away, for thinking she wasn't already completely committed to her and the baby. Hearing those words wipes away any doubt from Lena’s mind.

“Kara, do you… would you like to be the baby's legal guardian? Would you help me raise them?” Lena asks, and then, more resolutely, adds: “Actually, screw that. I don’t have a ring yet, but… Kara Danvers, would you marry me?” 

Kara’s eyes widen. “Lena, you’re still in shock, I-“

“I’ve been thinking about it for the past two days, Kara” Lena confesses “Since the moment I got into that taxi outside the clinic. I love you, and I can’t imagine my life - our life - without you.”  

Kara doesn’t say anything, weighting her words for a moment.  

“You don’t… I’m sorry, that was too much, I get it.” Lena shakes her head, forcing a smile. There must be some sort of survival instinct, or something Lilian trained into her, because her mind quickly finds a way to rationalise what’s happening. “I can't bring anyone in the baby’s life if they’re not sticking around, Kara, you're either in or you're out. I didn’t want to present you this choice so early, but-“ 

“Lena, I know,” Kara cuts her off, and reaches in her pocket to pull out the small box she’s been turning around her fingers for the past few weeks “and don’t worry about the ring, I got one.” 

Lena bites her lower lip, and softly mutters a ‘ _fuck'._

“I’ve had it for quite a while, actually” Kara explains “I knew the day we met. It's just… you're the CEO of L-Corp, and I’m a reporter. I didn't want you to think I was trying to take advantage or something.”

Lena lets out a short laugh. “Sure. Kara Danvers, the gold digger.” She looks up, into Kara’s eyes. They’re soft and warm and reassuring. Lena searches them for an answer.

“So… is that a yes?” she asks.

Kara would really like to keep her on the edge for a while, after she’s spent two whole days constantly on the verge of crying. There’s not a corner shop or supermarket left with a single pint of ice cream in a mile radius from her flat. But all she can do is nod and cry a little.

“Yes, you dummy.” 

She opens the box and pulls the ring out. She’s about to put in on Lena's fingers when they’re interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Oh my God,” Alex enters the room with Maggie, “are you kidding me?” 

“Told you,” the detective comments, opening her palm and flexing her fingers. “Pay up, Danvers.”

Alex pulls another 50 dollars from her wallet, and repeats: “Are you fucking kidding me…”

“You guys need to stop betting on us.” Kara complains, but she's quickly pulled back by Lena into a deep, passionate kiss, while Maggie and Alex let out a “Ew, gross” in unison.

\- - - 

“We’re trying to track the helicopter they used” Maggie explains when Kara and Lena finally pull apart. “It’s a military aircraft, the security footage clearly shows the ID number, and we managed to cross reference a bunch of different CCTV to know at least the direction the took. They’re headed North-West, potentially outside of the city.”

“That could be the current location of the CADMUS headquarters” Alex adds. “According to Lena’s description, they’ve used some high-frequency wave to shatter the windows and their bullets were made of depleted uranium, engineered to pierce any armour. They definitely planned this.”

“There’s a chance they knew about the pregnancy” Maggie continues “But waited till the news was official to ask for a special permit, so they wouldn't raise suspicion.” 

“That’s enough!” Eliza’s voice cuts them off, and she slaps Alex and Maggie on their arms. “Get out of here, you two. Go play detective with Winn.” 

“But…” Alex tries to protest, but one look at Eliza’s face is enough to deter her.

“Let’s go, babe” Maggie mumbles “Nice to see you, Eliza” she adds, dragging her girlfriend out of the room.

“I’m sorry about them, they’re just trying to do their job” Eliza apologises to Lena. Kara is so overwhelmed by all the information she barely has time to process her girlfriend - no,  _fiancée_  - is in the same room with her mother.

“That’s not a problem, doctor” Lena says, noticing Eliza’s lab coat “I’m feeling much better, and-“

“Oh, I'm not your doctor” Eliza corrects her, smiling, and offers her a hand “I’m Kara’s mom."

The look in Lena’s eyes tells Eliza she was  _not_  expecting that. The CEO gapes, and self-consciously runs a hand through her hair, aware that she looks like a mess.

“Thanks for the heads up” she mumbles to Kara, still looking at her future mother-in-law.

“Sorry” Kara whispers, equally petrified.

“Girls” Eliza snaps her fingers in fronts of both women, making them blink “I know it’s been a rough day, but you're safe now. Relax.” 

Seeing that neither of them manages to say anything, Eliza grabs a chair and sits close to Kara. She sees the small empty box sitting on the mattress and the ring on Lena’s hand. “It that what I think it is?” She asks, hoping one of them will reply. 

“Yes!” Kara blurts out, with more defiance that’s actually needed, and Lena nods to support the statement.

Eliza stands up again, and gets closer to Lena. Kara is not sure what to expect, but it's definitely not Eliza leaning down to carefully wrap her arms around her girlfriend. 

“In that case… welcome to the family.” She says, and doesn't let go until Lena reciprocates the hug. When she finally releases her, she places a small kiss on her forehead and adds: “Now we need to talk.”

\- - -

Lena was expecting some sort of threat, a good old shovel talk, or maybe a warning on how easy it is to break Kara’s heart. Instead, she gets a crash course on pregnancy because “For some reasons doctors don't tell you these things.” 

So Lena learns that postpartum bleeding is a thing, and it can last up to six weeks. Her flow will be heavy for the first ten days, and she should wear thick pads and panties she doesn’t care about. Also - Kara turns white when she hears it - the doctor will most likely perform an episiotomy, which is a cut on the skin between her vagina and her perineum. Otherwise, chances are the skin will tear anyway.

Lena listens, carefully, gratefully. Kara listens too, worried and a little squeamish, and earns an unimpressed look from her mother because “You're not the one who’s pushing a watermelon through a whole the size of an apple."

“And remember” Eliza concludes, after a quick mention to something called perineum massage that apparently Lena should google and get Kara to do for her, “If you have any doubt, any issue, you can give me a call.” She pulls a business card from her pocket and offers it to her. “Anytime.” 

“Thank you, Mrs Danvers” Lena says, taking the card, “It really means a lot to me.” 

Her voice is small, unsure. Kara thinks she's never seen her so fragile and determined at the same time.

“Please, call me Eliza. Actually, you know what?” she moves a finger in the air, as if she’s just had a brilliant idea. “Call me mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I fixed it.


End file.
